Eternal Story
by Maude Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan vit à Chicago avec son amoureux. Un jour tout changera le futur...Est-ce qu'une vie eternel les attends ou la mort ...? Ce retrouverons-t-ils un jour ? Résumé très nul je l'avoue, mais venez lire quand même! XD!
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde! Alors voici ma première fiction que je publie…J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez et si je devrais continuer ou pas…Alors bonne lecture!_

.

**Chapitre 1**

Je me nomme Isabella Swan et je vis à Chicago. J'ai 18 ans et j'étais supposée me marier avec l'homme le plus gentil, intentionné, gentlemen, poli…parfait. Un homme qui m'aimait et que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Edward Anthony Masen était mon âmes sœur…je l'ai toujours su. Nous étions supposés nous marier, mais une tragédie s'est abattue sur nous…ou sur moi, plutôt.

Mon fiancé, Edward, est décédé d'une maladie…la grippe espagnole, qui avait aussi tué son père et sa mère, 2 semaines avant notre mariage. Ce fut une perte atrocement douloureuse.

Je ne vivais que pour lui, maintenant je passe mes journées au cimetière à parler à mon amour qui est maintenant parti et mes nuits à rêver de lui. Mon ange aux cheveux cuivrés…

_Pourquoi es-tu parti sans moi mon amour?_

Je pense à lui sans cesse. Nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'une petite fête organsinée par ma meilleure amie.

**Flash Back**

-Oh, allez. C'est une petite fête, tu connaitras tout le monde. Je te le promets. Me supplia ma meilleure amie, Marie.

-Marie, je ne sais pas. Tu me connais bien. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire la fête et en plus je ne crois pas que mes parents voudraient que je sorte. Répliquais-je.

-Isabella! Tu viendras à la fête et tu vas t'amuser. En plus, Charles risque d'être la. Dit-elle sévère.

-Charles…?

-Mon petit ami du mois et peut-être plus…dit-elle les joues rosies.

-Charles, hein…! Bien je vais y aller juste pour toi, mais je ne te promets rien. Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Merci!!! Sautilla-t-elle après avoir claqué un baiser sur ma joue.

Je l'a regardais sautiller tel un enfant qui vient de voir la plus belle chose. Marie était ma meilleure amie depuis quelques années et nous nous entendions très bien.

Nous étions dans sa chambre, elle me faisait essayer différente robe pour sa fête qui avait lieu ce soir. Elle était toute excitée, ce qui était très marrant à voir.

Le soir était tombé, le monde commençait à arriver et la fête battais son plein. Marie m'avait présenté son petit ami, il était charmant. Charles était très beau très beau, jeune homme, grand, musclé, et au combien gentil et drôle. Bien sur il n'était pas mon genre…Si j'avais un genre.

-Bonsoir, jolie demoiselle. Me salua quelqu'un alors que j'étais assise sur un divan dans la bibliothèque isolée de tout le bruit, avec un livre sous la main.

Je me tournais vers la douce voix et aperçut un ange. Un ange, roux…magnifique. Mon dieu !!!

-Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda l'ange de sa magnifique voix.

-Heu…Je…Oui, bien sur. Dis-je pas sur de moi pour un sous.

-Désolé de vous déranger, je croyais n'y trouver personne. Dit-il mal à l'aise.

-Vous ne me dérangez point. Joignez-vous à moi monsieur…

-Appelez-moi Edward. Edward Masen.

-Bien,…Edward. Faites-vous le plaisir de me tutoyer et appelez-moi Bella. Isabella Swan.

-Ce nom v…Te va très bien. Dit Edward en me faisant un sourire en coin.

-Merci. Rougis-je.

Il s'assit sur le divan face à moi.

-Mais, que fais-tu ici alors qu'il y a une fête de l'autre côté de ses murs? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

-Je…Je ne suis pas du genre à faire la fête. J'aime mieux la tranquillité et la solitude. Je suis ici juste parce que Marie est ma meilleure amie et c'est elle qui organise la fête.

-Bien sur. Je suis un peu comme toi, la solitude…. Je suis le meilleur ami de Charles.

-Vraiment? Ton ami est très gentil. J'ai pu faire sa connaissance il y a peu de temps.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de Marie.

Je lui souris en rougissant.

Nous discutâmes durant quatre bonnes heures de nos vies et de nos passes temps. Il s'avéra que nous avions plusieurs points en commun. Edward Masen était le fils des très réputés Edward Senior Masen et Élisabeth Masen. Il avait 17 ans tout comme moi.

-Bella? M'appela Marie en arrivant dans la bibliothèque.

-Marie!

-Ah, vous êtes la tous les deux. Edward, Charles te cherche. Il voudrait rentrer…Et toi, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, tu devrais rentrer, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

-Bien sur.

Je me levai, suivi d'Edward.

-j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance, Edward. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

-Moi de même. Vous êtes une jeune femme formidable et belle aussi.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous étions pas lâchés d'une semelle. Un mois après, au mois de juin, il me demandait de l'épouser, bien sur je dis oui sans y penser. Je vivais le parfait bonheur avec un fiancé comme lui. Comment ça aurait pu être le contraire? J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, mais comment ne pas l'être avec Edward.

Je me promenais sur le bord de la rive. Je décidais de me coucher sur le sable, fin et doux. Je fermais les yeux et repensais à tous mes bons moments avec Edward.

_Je t'aime tant, mon ange roux… _ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait noir. Le vent froid fouettait mes cheveux qui virevoltaient, lorsque je me levais.

J'avançais comme un somnambule. Je marchais, mais ne savais pas pourquoi. Je respirais et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mon cœur battait…, mais je ne voulais plus qu'il batte. Je voulais rejoindre mon amour. Mon cœur n'avait aucune raison de battre si mon amour n'était plus sur cette terre. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Ma mère, mon père, Marie…N'avaient plus besoin de moi, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Peut-être suis-je égoïste…Peut-être trop! Je marchais, jusqu'au bout d'une falaise. Je regardais en bas…De l'eau. Je respirais…Je ne voulais plus…Je vivais…je ne voulais plus…Ce que je voulais c'était Edward. Je voulais qu'il me dise tous ces mots d'amour, qu'il me rassure. Qu'il m'embrasse avec toute la tendresse du monde. Je voulais le rejoindre…

Sans réfléchir je sautais. La dernière pensée que j'eu avant de sombrer.

_Je viens te rejoindre mon amour. __Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Alors….Je continue ou pas? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Reviews please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde! Me voila de retour pour un deuxième chapitre. Merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre…_

.

**Chapitre 2**

J'avais mal, affreusement mal. Est-ce ça la mort? Devrais-je souffrir encore longtemps? Edward était-il passé par là? Pourquoi un feu ardent se propage dans tout mon corps? Pourquoi souffrais-je autant?

Je ne sais combien de temps les feux me consumèrent et me brulèrent jusqu'aux os. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je souffrais le martyr. Ce que je sais, c'est que je mourais à petit feu. Mon cœur ralentissait sa course et le feu fit son apogée dans mon corps et tout à coup, plus rien. Mon cœur se figea, mes muscles ce contractaient et mes sens revinrent.

J'entendais des bruits, je sentais des odeurs. J'ouvris les yeux. Je voyais du blanc. Je bougeais mes doigts, mes pieds, mes jambes. Je pouvais tout faire. J'entendis des pas arriver vers moi. Je m'assis dans le lit. Je pu admirer la chambre, simple et sophistiquée, où j'étais.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Hey, tu t'es réveillée petite!?! S'exclama un gars baraqué vraiment intimidant.

Je le regardais. Il avait les cheveux bruns, il était grand, beau, assez musclé. Il me faisait penser à un ours avec sa carrure importante. Il semblait moins intimidant avec son sourire élargi.

-Alors, tu as perdu ta langue. Oh, désolé! Hum, je m'appelle Emmett McCarty et j'ai 20 ans…physiquement du moins.

Je continuais à le regarder.

-J'ai été transformé il y a 2 ans. Dit-il. Alors…Ton nom, jolie demoiselle?

-Isabelle Swan…Je préfère Bella. Dis-je avec une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas du tout.

-Super! Tu as quel âge, Bella? Demanda-t-il excité comme une puce.

-18 ans, tout juste.

Je me demandais vraiment ce que je faisais assise avec lui, dans une chambre, à parler. Moi, je voulais voir Edward. Mon amour…Est-il ici?

-Où suis-je? Demandais-je.

-En Ohio. Non loin de Chicago, où je t'ai trouvé. Dit-il plus sérieusement.

-OHIO!!! M'exclamais-je.

Mais c'est loin…Et c'est sur la terre. Je suis vivante?

-Suis-je morte? Demandais-je d'une vois hésitante.

-Bien sur que non…enfin si…un peu, mais pas tout à fait. Répondit-il mal à l'aise.

-Pourrais-tu être moins clair Emmett? Demandais-je ironiquement.

- Bah, je ne pense pas. En fait, je vais attendre que mon…père soit là pour tout te dire. Dit-il en hésitant sur le mot « père ».

-Très bien et il arrive quand ? Demandais-je.

-Il devrait arriver dans très peu de temps. Répondit-il.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me dire par lui-même ce que je faisais ici? Et…pourquoi n'étais-je pas véritablement morte?…Et surtout, que faisais-je avec lui en Ohio? Ce jeune homme m'intriguait. Je vis un miroir dans le fond de la chambre. Je me levai et m'avançai pour voir mon reflet…

Je fus surprise en découvrant une magnifique jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs, la peau blanche, les traits parfaits et …les yeux rouges!

-C'est moi ça? Demandais-je avec une voix qui portait vers les sons aigus tellement j'étais surprise.

-Et oui, beauté. Dit-il en souriant fièrement.

Je trouvais drôle le contraste entre Emmett et moi. Lui était grand et moi petite. Lui costaud et moi mince. Nous, nous ressemblions sur certain points, comme les cheveux et aussi quelques trait de visage. Il aurait facilement pu passer pour mon frère…

J'eu un flash durant une seconde. Je nous voyais, Edward et moi, assis dans la balançoire derrière chez lui. Sa mère nous appelait pour venir manger. Avant de me lever Edward m'avait regardé avec tant d'amour dans les yeux…Quelques heures après il me demandait de l'épouser.

_Edward…Tu me manques tant. Je serai bientôt avec toi, mon amour. Laisse-moi du temps. Je te retrouverai…Je te rejoindrai au paradis. _Pensais-je.

En pensant à Edward je me mis à sangloter. J'attendais que les larmes se mettent à couler, comme chaque fois que je pensais à l'amour de ma vie.

-Bella…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Me demanda Emmett inquiet.

Je m'assis sur le lit, il s'assit à son tour.

-Bella. Puis-je te poser une question? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Vas-y. sanglotais-je.

-Pourquoi avoir sauté de la falaise à Chicago. En avais-tu assez de la vie…au point de te suicider?

-Je…Heu…Ouais. J'en ai marre de rester là à ne rien faire tandis que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde est partie…Je voulais le rejoindre. Je veux le rejoindre. Répondis-je en reniflant.

-…

-Mon fiancé est mort de la grippe espagnol…comme ses parents, qui sont partis un peu avant lui. Nous allions nous marier 2 semaines plus tard, mais il est…décédé...

J'éclatai alors en sanglot. Pourquoi ne pleurai-je pas…? Avais-je épuisé mon stock d'eau? J'ai si mal…Je veux pleurer, j'en ai besoin.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai recrovillée sur mon lit, mais quand je sentis quelqu'un bouger à côté de moi, je sortis de ma transe. Emmett portait son regard, qui était sur moi, vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

.

.

.

_Commentaire, question, suggestion,…insulte(!) ? J'accepte tout les commentaires qui pourrons m'aider à mieux écrire…C'est ma première fic tout de même! ^^,_

_Review Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody! De retour pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimez! Bonne lecture!Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!_

.

**Chapitre 3**

-Elle est réveillée. Lui as-tu expliqué Emmett? Demanda un monsieur âgé d'environs 23 ans aux cheveux bruns, comme Emmett et moi.

-Non, j'attendais que tu arrives. Lui répondit Emmett.

Je les fixais à tour de rôle lorsqu'ils parlaient. Un vrai match de tennis!

-Bien…Elle s'est vue…? Demanda-t-il à Emmett.

-Oui. Répondis-je.

Le monsieur se tourna vers moi et me regardais.

- Oh, excusez-moi mes bonnes manières. Je m'appelle William Goodblod. J'ai physiquement 23 ans. Et vous?

-Permettez-vous de me tutoyer…et je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Dis-je timide.

-Enchanté. Fais donc de même. Tutoyer moi.

Je lui souris et il me le rendit.

-Alors, suis-je morte…? Demandais-je timidement.

-Non, enfin pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas humains. Toi, non plus…enfin tu ne l'es plus maintenant. Je suis née en 1640 à Londres. J'ai donc 369 ans. Bien sure je n'ai pas l'air de ça…enfin j'espère. J'ai été transformé en 1663…je crois. Tu sais les dates ne sont pas très justes.

Je le regardais…Mais qui est-il? …Enfin que sommes-nous pour être…Sommes-nous immortels?

_Edward…Je t'aime. S'il te plait, aide-moi à te retrouver._

-Que sommes-nous? Demandais-je.

-Nous sommes des êtres mythiques…des vampires. Chuchota Emmett.

QUOI !!!???!!! Un vampire…? Moi?

_Edward, dis-moi que c'est une blague. Viens me chercher. J'ai tant besoin de toi, mon amour. Je t'aime tant…trop. Pour toujours, mon ange._

-C'est une blague, c'est ça? Ris-je.

-Non, Bella. Tu es un vampire. Nous sommes des vampires. Nous, nous nourrissons de sang humain. Et moi j'adore l'humain irritable! Me dit Emmett d'abord sérieux et après tout enjoué.

- Emmett, ce n'est pas le moment. Gronda William.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et souffla d'exaspération. Je souris un moment et repensais à la situation. Je suis un vampire. Je ne pourrai jamais mourir. Je dois boire du sang...humain en plus! Attends un instant! Je ne pourrai JAMAIS mourir!!!!

_Je ne pourrai jamais te rejoindre mon amour!?! _

-Je suis immortelle. Je ne peux donc pas mourir. Demandais-je.

-Non, enfin si. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de tuer un des nôtres, le déchiqueter et le brûler ensuite. Me répondit Emmett.

- Tuez-moi. Dis-je d'un ton glacial qui me surprit moi-même.

Ils me regardaient surpris.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment mourir. Me dit William triste.

-Je serais supposée être morte. Comme je le voulais. JE VEUX MOURIR! Dis-je furieuse.

Les deux hommes reculaient sous ma colère.

-Je suis supposée être morte et à cause de vous…Je ne le suis pas. Je serais supposée avoir retrouvé mon ange. À cause de vous, je ne pourrai jamais le revoir. À cause de vous…Vous avez gâché ma vie…En fait ma non vie! Vous m'avez rendu comme vous, des monstres ! Criais-je en gesticulant des bras. JE VOUS DÉTESTE !!! Ajoutais-je en criant plus fort.

Emmett et William se regardaient décontenancés.

_Je ne pourrai plus jamais te revoir, mon amour. À cause d'eux! Je les déteste tellement. J'aurais tellement voulu te voir. Te parler…_

-Nous sommes désolé. Chuchota Emmett en baissant la tête.

Je le fusillais du regard avant de quitter la pièce. Je parcourus la maison et sortis. Je fus frappé de plein fouet par des odeurs alléchantes. Un feu ardent brûlait ma gorge. Je suivis de près les odeurs. Des humains! Je voulais leur sang…Vampire! Je suis un monstre.

_Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi. Je suis un monstre Edward. _

Je devais me nourrir, mais pas d'humain. Non, jamais! Pour Edward. Je ne devais pas être un être cruel et sanguinaire. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma bague de fiançailles…

_Tu me manques._

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ma bague.

Pourrais-je me nourrir d'autre chose que du sang d'humain…? Peut-être pourrais-je me nourrir de sang animal…! Oui…c'est déjà moins pire qu'un humain. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'environnement qui m'entourait. La forêt! Endroit propice où trouver des animaux sauvages.

Je pris une grande respiration et fermais les yeux. Un puma à 2 km!

Je me mis à courir à vive allure, ce qui me surprit. Je ne tombais pas, moi qui suis si maladroite. Je voyais des arbres défiler à côté de moi à une vitesse ahurissante. Je sentis la fragrance du puma s'accentuer, signe que je me rapprochais de la bête.

J'aperçus la bête à quelque mètre de moi. Je me jetais avidement dessus. Je trouvais sa jugulaire rapidement et plantais mes dents dans l'animal. Le liquide chaud du puma se propageait dans ma bouche et descendait dans ma gorge, la soulageant. Je le finis en quelques secondes. J'avais encore cette brûlure dans la gorge. Je pris une autre grande respiration et sentis un troupeau de cerf à moins d'1km.

Après 1 heure de chasse intensive je rentrais à ce qui supposément était ma maison.

.

.

.

_Alors? Vous avez aimé ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Review et…Review!!! Il reste encore quelques chapitre avant que "l'action" commence....^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Donc un nouveau chapitre! Je suis super contente que plusieurs personnes aime ma fiction ^^ ! Alors c'est le dernier chapitre avant « l'action »…Espérons que vous allez aimer…_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 4**

-Mon dieu! Je me suis fait du sang d'encre pour toi. Jeune fille ne quitte plus jamais la maison comme ça. Dis-nous au moins que tu reviens. Je pensais mourir. Me dit William lorsque je rentrais dans la maison.

-Tu ne peux pas. Crachais-je

-Peux pas quoi? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Mourir! Criais-je avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma supposée chambre.

-C'est qu'elle mordrait la p'tite. Entendis-je Emmett dire à William.

Je souris face à cette remarque, mais mon sourire ne se rendait pas à mes yeux…Je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureuse du moins totalement heureuse.

_Je viendrais te rejoindre…Je trouvais un moyen. Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi. N'oublie pas que je t'aime, mon amour, pour toujours. Tu es ma vie._

J'entendis des pas arriver. Je me couchais sur le lit et fermais les yeux…

-Nous ne dormons jamais. Me dit Emmett en riant.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai le droit de réfléchir. Répondis-je les yeux fermés.

Je suis sûre que si je n'avais pas les yeux fermés je l'aurais vu lever les yeux au ciel. Un geste qu'Edward faisait souvent. Je me mis à rire seule.

_Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime! Toi et toutes tes petites mimiques, qui m'ont toujours fait rire…ton sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer à tout coup…les petits surnoms que tu me donnais tels que : Ma Bella au bois dormant, lorsque je me réveillais à tes côtés. Si tu savais comme tu me manques._

-Pourquoi ris-tu? me demanda Emmett, maintenant assit sur le lit.

-Je repensais à quelques trucs. Que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours... Dis-je toujours dans mes pensées.

Sans y penser je jouais avec ma bague de fiançailles.

Je sentis Emmett se raidir à côté de moi.

Comme j'aurais voulu pleurer…Sortir toute ma peine qui c'était accumulée depuis…je ne sais combien de temps.

-Je suis désolé…Je…Quand je t'ai vu sauter, je n'ai pas pensé à la raison de ton saut…dans ma tête je me suis dit « Non pas elle! »…Tu ressemblais à un ange habillé de ta longue robe blanche et tu sautais avec un grand sourire au visage…Tu semblais si paisible pendant un moment. Je suis désolé d'avoir brisé ton rêve, mais je ne pouvais pas rien faire…me dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Je crois que je vais vivre mon immortalité comme il se doit et ne pas t'en vouloir toute ma vie. Je crois que tu pensais bien faire et je te remercie, mais bien sûr comme tu vois…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'ai vécu la perte de mon fiancé que j'aimais…plus que ma propre vie. J'étais prête à mourir pour le rejoindre…Je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette terre sans lui.

-Si tu veux, tu peux m'en parler. Je suis prêt à t'écouter.

-Merci, Emmett. Tu es un mec bien, mais pas maintenant. C'est encore trop récent. Je te promets que tu seras le premier à qui je raconterais tout.

-Merci, Belli. Dit-il en me faisant un gros sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe droite.

Je lui souris du mieux que je pus.

-Em' pourrais-tu me parler des vampires? Bien que j'en suis un…je ne sais pas grand-chose de ça.

-Bien sûr, Belli.

Je me levais et m'accotais au mur, comme lui. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je posais ma tête sur son torse.

-Comme tu sais, nous sommes des êtres extrêmement dangereux. Nous sommes immortels, nous nous nourrissons de sang humain. Nous ne dormons jamais…commença-t-il.

-J'ai chassé tout à l'heure. Je me suis nourri de sang animal. Bien sûr je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi bon…, mais c'est bien quand même. L'interrompis-je.

-Pourquoi du sang animal et pas humain?

-Pourquoi…C'est simple. Je ne veux pas être ce monstre qui prend la vie des humains. Ils ont tant de chose à vivre. Vous ne pensez jamais à la famille de la victime…ce qu'elle ressent lorsque un frère, une sœur, une femme, un marie…un enfant, un cousin ou cousine meurt…Moi je sais ce que s'est de perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Je ne veux pas être la personne qui ôte la vie à un humain qui devrait vivre sa vie…paisiblement avec ceux qu'il aime. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidée de me nourrir exclusivement de sang animal.

-Je ferais la même chose. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Aucun humain ne devrait vivre la perte de quelqu'un qu'il aime.

Je lui souris. À cet instant j'étais fière d'avoir réduit le nombre de victime…tué par un meurtre vampirique. Bien sûr ce ne serait pas une grosse réduction, mais bon.

-J'en parlerai avec Wil, lorsqu'il reviendra. Me dit-il.

-Tu peux continuer, sur les vampires…

-Alors…Hum, nous t'avons expliqué le moyen de tuer un vampire. Je ne crois pas qu'il y a d'autres moyens...À ce jour. La première règle que tu dois savoir c'est de ne jamais divulguer notre secret. Aucun humain ne doit être au courant que nous existons. Sinon…Les Volturi te tueront.

-Les Volturi ?

-Une sorte de famille royale. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés…mais à ce qu'il parait ils sont redoutables. Il y a trois rois et plusieurs gardes…et bien sûr les femmes. S'est eux qui s'occupent des règles de notre monde. Ils règnent à ce qu'il n'y a aucune guerre, qu'aucun humain ne connaît notre existence…

-Donc si je comprends bien, c'est comme la police vampirique. Les présidents de notre monde!

-En quelque sorte. Rigola-t-il.

_Peut-être te rejoindrais-je un peu plus vite que prévu mon amour…_

Nous restâmes à jaser des vampires assez longtemps. J'entendis des pas, signe que quelqu'un arrivait.

La porte s'ouvrit tranquillement.

-Alors? Vous allez rester toute la vie dans cette chambre? Demanda William avec un grand sourire.

-Oh, mais quelle rabat joie celui-là. Grogna Em' faussement fâché.

William leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et que voudrais-tu que nous fassions? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire.

-Sortir. Et si nous déménagions en France. Vous pourriez sortir plus souvent et nous pourrions nous installer dans un coin un peu plus nuageux…

-Moi je suis pour! S'exclama Emmett en levant la main.

-Moi aussi. Dis-je en regardant William.

-Bien. Alors je dois faire des papiers pour Bella et nous partons…demain matin je dirais.

-Très bien. Dis-je en même temps qu'Emmett, ce qui me fit rire.

-Je vais aller magasiner. Dis-je en me levant du lit. Tu viens avec moi? Demandais-je à Emmett.

-Bien sûr Bellissime. Dit-il en se levant à son tour.

-Vous avez de l'argent? Nous sommes plus à Chicago et je n'ai pas mes effets personnels, comme mon argent…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons tout faire ça. Me dit William.

Je lui souris.

-Allez-vous amuser les enfants. Je vais préparer la paperasse et tout ce dont il nous faut.

Nous partîmes à pieds pour faire les magasins. Emmett était un gars super intentionné et très drôle. Nous achetâmes beaucoup de vêtements…pour nous deux. Emmett avait l'air d'un enfant dans les magasins, il souriait et courait un peu partout. Il est un vrai gamin…

.

.

.

_Alors !? Je continue ou pas ? Prochain chapitre nous faisons un saut dans le temps ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçut avec ce chapitre…._

_Review! Review! Review! Review! :P_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alors voici le chapitre 5, enfin. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer… (Croise les doigts ^^) Je vous avertie j'ai un peu plus « osé » dans ce chapitre… (Mais pas tant que ça!) Et je suis extrémement désolé pour le retard. Pour me faire pardonné je vais mettre le prochain chapitre plus tot. _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 5**

**90 ans plus tard (2008)**

-Hey! Mon ange…Si ont changeaient de ville. Ça fait un moment qu'on est en Alaska. En plus Wil aurait besoins de changer de boulot rapidement…Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Allez, mon cœur…Que dis-tu de Forks? Me demanda Emmett en arrivant dans notre salon tout excité.

Ça faisait bientôt 5 ans que nous étions en Alaska.

-Très bien, mais demande à Papa avant. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Eh! Je l'aime dont mon nounours. Après 90 ans de cohabitation avec Emmett et William, ma famille maintenant, je m'étais énormément rapprochée d'eux. Emmett était mon petit ami, mon frère et mon meilleur ami, et le plus protecteur des vampires. William était devenu mon père et mon meilleur ami. Nous formions un très beau clan…Une famille! Nous étions passés dans différents pays, villes et continents en 90 ans. J'ai été transformée en 1918 et depuis cette date je n'ai jamais goutée le sang humain. Grace à moi, Wil et Em' ont arrêtés de se nourrir de sang humain et on adoptés mon régime. C'est alors que Wil à commencé à travailler avec des humains. Emmett et moi allions au lycée. Nous avons refait de nombreuses fois notre seconde et dernière année. Parfois nous disions être frère et sœur, d'autres fois fiancés…

Fiancé! Edward ! Je n'ai jamais oubliée Edward. Je lui parle souvent…Il me manque tout les jours. Après mainte tentative de suicide, j'ai lâché l'affaire et me suis résolu. Plus jamais je ne le reverrais.

-Super ! S'exclama Em'. Bébé, tu veux bien venir t'entrainer…? Me demanda ensuite mon nounours.

M'entrainer…Je ne faisais que ça depuis 80 ans…10 ans après ma transformation j'ai découvert que j'avais un pouvoir. Je pouvais « prendre » le pouvoir des autres…Sans leurs ôter bien sûr. Si je rencontrais, par exemple, un vampire qui produit des chocs électriques, comme Kate Denali que nous avons croisé ici, seul, je pourrais produire à mon tour des chocs, comme si je m'imprégnais de ce don. Donc en 90 ans d'existence j'ai rencontré de nombreux vampires, donc j'ai beaucoup de dons en moi. J'ai le don de tout les Volturi et j'en suis fière. Bien sûr ses derniers n'en savent rien. Depuis ce temps Emmett me demande de m'entrainer avec différents pouvoirs…pour que je les contrôles mieux. Le don d'Aro et de Kate sont les plus difficiles à métriser pour moi, en fait les dons où j'ai besoins d'un contacte physique sont très difficile à contrôler.

-Bon, d'accord. Lui dis-je en déposant mon livre sur la petite table au milieu de notre spacieux salon.

-Trop chouette!

-Nounours, calme ta joie! Rigolais-je.

Nous allions dans notre jardin.

-Water Baseball!!! S'exclama-t-il.

Water Baseball, le jeu préféré d'Emmett. Avec sa batte et la balle d'eau que je forme, nous jouons, enfin, il joue à éclater la balle…Le seul hic c'est qu'après avoir joué c'est moi qui suis mouillée…pas lui, puisque c'est lui qui éclate les balles d'eaux.

-Mais bien sûr. Et après c'est moi qui est toute mouillé!

-Mais Bell's, c'est ton pouvoir, pas le miens…assumes, bébé. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je marmonnais des choses incompréhensibles avant d'aller chercher un sceau d'eau derrière la maison.

Une fois le sceau remplit je rejoins Emmett dans le jardin déjà équipé de sa batte.

-Allez Bee! Je suis en forme aujourd'hui ! Rigola Em.

-Aujourd'hui? Tu es toujours en forme espèce de grizzly. Rigolais-je à mon tour.

-Trêve de bavardage envoie moi cette petite gouttelette que je l'éclate. Dit-il en ce plaçant correctement avec sa batte.

Je me concentrais. Je levais ma main tranquillement ce qui fit agité l'eau. Je levais encore plus, j'obtiens une balle d'eau. Sans prévenir je lui lançais à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne frappa pas assez vite donc la balle d'eau s'écrasa sur son t-shirt, dans un bruit sourd.

-Alors, la ! Tu triches! S'exclama-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

-Moi, non. Jamais. Dis-je avant d'éclater de rire devant son expression faciale hilarante.

-Et en plus elle ce moque de moi. Grogna-t-il faussement choqué.

Je rigolais de plus bel. Ça valait la peine de voir sa face en ce moment.

-Je vais devoir ôter mon t-shirt. Dit-il avant de m'envoyer un sourire en coin.

-Emmett McCarty! M'exclamais-je. Tu n'oserais pas me faire un petit show ici…dis-je malicieuse.

-Bah…Ouais. Je sais que tu aimes bien. Dit-il joyeusement et bombant son torse.

Je le fixai outré. Eh bien dit donc, il ne perd pas le nord mon gros nounours.

-Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas…commence-t-il.

-Salut, les enfants! Nous saluât joyeusement et chaleureusement William, qui revenait du travail.

-Bonsoir papa. Lui dis-je souriante.

-Hey Pa! Ça te dirait de changer d'aire. Forks, ça te dit? Ce n'est pas loin, pluvieux à souhait et plein d'arbre. Dit-il énergiquement.

-Hey, Pépitos ont ce calme les néros. Rigolais-je.

-Je suis d'accord pour changer de place. Souris Wil.

-Super!!! S'exclama Emmett. Merci, mec. Dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-De rien, mec. Répondit Wil en accentuant sur le « mec ».

Mon nounours sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Alors, Bee…Tu devrais aller faire tes valises nous partons ce soir. Papa, dépêche toi de démissionner. nous dit Em' avant de monter dans notre chambre.

-J'ai déjà démissionné. Rigola notre père de cœur.

Je lui souris avant de monté dans ma chambre, où Emmett ce trouvait en train de faire ses valises.

-Mon amour, es-tu obligé de mettre la chambre toute à l'envers lorsque tu fais tes valises? Rigolais-je encore dans l'encadrement de porte.

-C'est pas en bordel, Bee, je me retrouve mieux quand c'est comme ça! Marmonna-t-il.

-Tu es pressé de partir dit donc. Constatais-je.

-Eh, bien, Kate m'a dit qu'à Forks…ben pas loin de Forks, vivait un clan de vampire, comme nous. Tanya, la sœur de Kate, habite-la, des fois, chez son petit ami et sa famille. Ce sont les Cullen. Ils sont 6 je crois…Ce serait super de les rencontrer! Puis à ce qu'il parait c'est une famille avec de beaux dons. me répondit-il le nez dans sa valise. Tu pourrais être encore plus forte et puissante que tu l'es déjà. Ajouta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Juste ça? Rencontré du monde. Aucun rapport avec Shane? Demandais-je.

-Shane!?! Le gars qui te cour après? Nan, jamais. Dit-il en détournant le regard avant de se gratter la tempe gauche, signe de gêne.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas jaloux de lui.

-Je…

-Oh, nounours! Voyons tu es absurde. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Lui dis-je en venant déposer un baiser dans sa nuque, ce qui déclencha des frissons chez lui.

-Je t'aime. Dit-il en ce retournant, pour me faire face.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime ma petite tigresse d'amour. Dit-il avant de plonger sur mes lèvres.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit…au lit.

-Et si ont faisaient nos valises. Demandais-je en flattant le torse nu de mon vampire préféré.

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu…demanda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mon épaule dénudée.

-Les enfants, nous partons cette après midi pour Forks. J'ai trouvé une super maison dans la forêt. Nous dit William l'autre bord de la porte. Êtes-vous assez décent pour que j'ouvre la porte? Demanda-t-il ensuite, avec un sourire dans la voix.

-C'est toi qui vois! Veux-tu vraiment nous voir nu? Rigola Em'.

-Non! Je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait. Rigolais-je à mon tour en me levant du lit pour enfiler une chemise de mon nounours qui trainait par terre. Voila! Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de notre chambre.

-Hey! J'suis pas encore décent moi! Grogna Emmi.

-Tu te promènerais dehors nu, si Bella t'en empêcherait pas ! Rigola Wil.

J'éclatais de rire à ce moment.

-Hey, bébé, ne rit pas de moi! S'exclama-t-il.

-Sort de ce lit et habille-toi, nounours. Nous n'avons même pas encore fait nos valises. Tu m'as légèrement déconcentré…

-Et tu as aimé ça, ma tigresse. Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Parlez de votre vie sexuel en ma présence n'est pas la meilleur idée, les enfants. grogna notre père. Entendez au moins que je sois parti. Rigola-t-il en descendant l'escalier.

-Emmett McCarty sort de ce lit immédiatement. Dis-je.

-J'aime bien recevoir des ordres, moi. Ronronna-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et ouvris mon grand garde robe.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien mettre aujourd'hui? Dis-je pour moi-même.

-Ta jupe courte en jeans avec ta camisole rose, tes bottes blanche et ta veste blanche. Énuméra mon nounours. Ah, et pas de sous-vêtements! S'exclama-t-il ensuite, les yeux brillant.

-Évidemment! Rigolais-je.

Il haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

-Et toi? Tu mets des sous-vêtements ? Demandais-je.

-Si tu en mets, j'en mets, mais si tu n'en mets pas, je n'en mettrais pas. Dit-il taquin.

-Très bien. Rigolais-je.

Je mis mes vêtements et sans oublier de ne pas mettre mes sous-vêtements. Je me mis ensuite à faire mes valises à vitesse vampirique. Emmett était lui aussi habillé et faisait ses valises. Vers 2h de l'après midi, la maison était vide, il restait que les meubles. Nous avions tout mis dans nos 3 voitures et avec un dernier regard vers notre maison nous partîmes tous en trompe. Nous allions faire venir mon autre voiture un peu plus tard.

La musique à fond dans ma décapotable à 180km/h je me rendis à Forks. Je fis plusieurs petites courses sur la route avec Emmett qui était dans son gros 4x4. William nous suivait dans sa Cadillac.

-Enfin arrivé!!! S'exclama Emmett dans sa voiture. Le premier arrivé à la maison? Demanda-t-il.

Je lui fis un « oui » de la tête et accélérais. Je programmais mon GPS et me concentrais sur la route et la petite voix qui me disait où tourner. Je vis une police caché dans le coté de la route. Je ralentis donc. Emmett ne la vit pas, donc il continua de conduire à vive allure. Je jubilais intérieurement. Il va choper un ticket ! Je vis Wil secouer la tête exaspéré par nos comportements enfantins. La police poursuivit Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'Em' s'arrête sur la chaussé. Je passais lentement à coté de lui.

-C'est moi qui gagne! Mimais-je avec mes lèvres avant de tirer la langue puérilement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas me le payer au lit. Rigola-t-il.

Je continuais ma route.

J'arrivais rapidement dans notre entré de garage trois place.

-La classe! M'exclamais-je en sortant de l'auto.

-Emmett sort de ce corps. Rigola Wil en sortant lui aussi de sa voiture.

Je rigolais avec lui et le suivit. Il ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes. Notre maison est pas trop grande pas trop petite pour nous trois. Un grand salon, relié à la cuisine et salle à mangé. Un grand escalier sur la gauche su salon qui menait surement au chambre.

Je montais rapidement il y avait 5 chambre. Une pour Wil, nous transformerons une chambre en bureau, une pour moi et Emmett et il en restait 2 de plus. Super !!!

-Toi! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit! S'exclama mon nounours derrière moi.

-Les enfants pas de chicane! Je vais chasser, je vais en même temps observer les environs. Nous dit-il avant de quitter la maison.

-Alors à nous deux maintenant. Dit-il d'une voix faussement fâché.

-Ouah, j'ai peur. Dis-je en branlant les mains en l'aire.

-Vous devriez Miss. Swan! S'exclama-t-il.

-Et qu'allez-vous me faire monsieur McCarty? Demandais-je d'une vois sensuel.

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de me prendre sur son épaule comme un sac de patate.

- Emmett, pose-moi immédiatement! M'écriais-je.

Je tapais dans son dos et criais. Il me lança sur le grand divan dans le salon et m'enjamba. Il était à califourchon sur moi.

Il commença à m'embrasser le cou, la mâchoire et monta de plus en plus, évitant toujours ma bouche.

-Vous avez très vilaine Miss. Swan. Constat-il toujours en m'embrassant le front et les joues.

-Hum…très. Murmurais-je tellement il me faisait du bien.

Il passa sa main sous ma camisole pour flatter mon ventre.

-Emmett tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller en haut? Demandais-je en fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

-Il faut inaugurer ce divan qui m'a l'aire très confortable. Dit-il avant de plonger sur mes lèvres, enfin.

Je lui ôtais son t-shirt rapidement et embrassais chaque parcelle de sa peau blanche et douce et il en fit de même.

Il gémit de satisfaction en même temps que moi.

-Hum, hum. Toussota quelqu'un.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors? Je vous ai déçut ? Vous avez aimé? Prochain chapitre bientôt. _

_Review Review Review! :P_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou! Comme j'ai mis plus de temps avant de poster le 5__ième__ chapitre je vous mets plus rapidement le 6__ième__. J'espère que vous allez aimer! _

_Je tiens à remercier tout les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs Favoris ou Alerte. :)_

_I hope you like it!_

**Chapitre 6**

Je levais ma tête et aperçut 4 personnes, qui m'étais encore inconnu et William, ce tenant devant la porte de maison.

Je pris ma camisole et l'enfilais en vitesse tout comme Emmett qui enfilait rapidement son t-shirt.

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais je voulais vous présenter des personnes que j'ai rencontré en chassant. Nous dit Wil, mal à l'aise.

Je m'assis sur les genoux de mon nounours. Les 4 personnes suivirent Wil dans le salon pour s'assoir.

-Alors je vous présente, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale et leurs parents, Carlisle et Esmé Cullen. Nous présenta Wil. Et voici Bella Swan et Emmett McCarty. Ajouta- t-il à leurs intention.

Emmett leurs fit un simple signe de tête.

-Bonsoir. Dis-je polie.

Une image s'encra en moi. J'étais dans le lit avec Emmett en train de faire…

-Alice, qu'est-ce que tu vois. Demanda un des hommes, Jasper Hale.

-Heu, rien d'intéressant. Dit-elle gêner.

Je la regardais suspicieusement. Avait-elle vu la même chose que moi? Ce flash?

-Bébé, ça va? Me demanda Emmett inquiet.

-Oui…J'ai juste vu…Hum, nous. Dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Nous? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai comme eu, une vision…un flash. Expliquais-je maladroitement.

-Toi et Emmett. C'était le futur, Bella. Tu as vu la même chose que moi. M'expliqua Alice Cullen. C'est mon don. Ajouta-t-elle.

Je regardais Emmett. Je ne voulais pas qu'il leurs disent que j'avais un don. Il comprit et me fit un signe de tête. Wil avait remarqué notre échange alors quand je me tournais vers lui, il me fit le même signe qu'Emmett.

-Bella, avez-vous le même don qu'Alice? Me demanda Jasper.

-Non. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Emmett qui était tendu à coté de moi ce calma un peu.

-Bella, comment fais-tu? Emmett était tendu il y a même pas 1 seconde et après il est calme. Me demanda encore Jasper.

-J'en ai aucune idée, Jasper. Répondis-je.

-C'est mon don, Bella. Je contrôle les émotions. M'expliqua-t-il ensuite.

-Ah, bon. Dis-je nonchalamment.

Carlisle et Jasper me regardaient suspicieusement. J'utilisais mon pouvoir que j'avais acquis en rencontrant un nomade. Ce nomade pouvait par la pensé vous faire faire, ou dire, des choses et même oublier des choses. Je ne voulais pas utiliser ce don sur eux…mais j'étais obligée. Je me concentrais donc sur les 4 vampires.

-Que disiez-vous, mon cher ami? Demanda Carlisle à William.

-Je…

-Je disais que j'étais enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Dis-je rapidement.

William me jeta un bref regard avant d'hocher la tête vers Carlisle. Esmé me sourie et Alice et Jasper me fit un signe de tête en signe de salutation.

Emmett me serra la hanche. Je me tournais vers lui. Juste avec mon regard je lui promis de lui expliquer plus tard, de même pour William qui me fixait.

-Je suis très heureux de faire la rencontre d'une autre famille comme nous. Nous dit Carlisle.

-Mais, moi aussi. Il faut remercier Bella pour ça. C'est grâce à elle que nous sommes végétariens. Elle a changé notre mode de vie, lorsqu'elle est « née ». Leur dit William.

-J'ai été transformé dans les années 1900. Pour être plus précis en 1918 à Chicago. Leur dis-je.

-Oh, mais mon premier fils aussi a été transformé dans ces années la. Je l'ai sauvé avant qu'il ne meurt. S'exclama Carlisle.

Je lui souris poliment.

-Vous êtes combien ? demanda Emmett.

-Nous sommes six. Mais avec Tanya qui vient parfois rendre visite à Edward…nous sommes sept. Nous expliqua Esmé d'une douce voix.

Edward! Je me tendis quand elle prononça ce prénom que j'aime tant. Emmett du le sentir puisqu'il me caressa le bras pour me détendre. Je lui fis un petit bisou sur le sommet du crane, pour le remercier d'être la pour moi.

_Alors…? Chapitre un peu court...Je suis désolé d'avoir coupé à ce moment, mais je devais couper à un moment où un autre. : P La suite bientôt…Mardi prochain!_

_Je cherche une beta pour la suite… Si quelqu'un se propose... :S_

_Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! __Review! _


	7. Petite Note

**_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre! Juste une petite note._**

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié le chapitre 7, mais je suis malade depuis lundi._  
_J'espère aller mieux le plus tôt possible étant donné que je suis dans une semaine d'examen et je vous dois aussi un chapitre._  
_Je vais le publier le plus tot possible promis._

_Merci encore aux personnes qui me lit et aux personnes qui me laisse des reviews, c'est super gentil!_

_Et le trailer d'Eclipse vous en avez pensé quoi ? Personnellement j'ai adoré, j'ai très hate de voir le film, même si je suis déçut que ce ne soit plus Rachel Lefevre qui fait Victoria. (Je suis canadienne ça se comprend :P)_

**_Je suis encore désolé et j'espère que vous comprennez..._**


	8. Chapter 7

_Je suis désolé du retard, mais comme vous le savez surement je suis malade. Je tenais quand même à vous poster le chapitre 7 le plus rapidement possible. Donc le voici! Je suis énormément désolé pour les fautes. J'ai vérifiée TRÈS rapidement pour le poster rapide!_

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. Je suis contente que ma fiction vous plaise! Et merci aux personnes qui m'ont ajouté comme « Author Favorites», « Story Alert »…Etc. !_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 7**

-Nous allons y aller. Dit Esmé en se levant entrainant Carlisle.

-Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Dit poliment Jasper.

Ouais, mec. À demain. Sourit Emmett. C'est cool de rencontrer de temps en temps des vampires comme nous. Rigola-t-il ensuite.

Carlisle serra la main à William et je fis la bise à Esmé et Alice.

Ils partirent tous rapidement. Je me dépêchai de monter…

-Isabella Marie Swan, reviens tout de suite ici. Me dit William sévère.

-Oh! Le nom au complet… Pauvre petite. Rigola Emmett.

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Pourquoi? Demanda simplement Wil.

-Je…Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent mon don. Murmurais-je.

-Et pourquoi?

-Je ne voulais pas être bombardé de question et peut-être qu'ils l'auraient dit au Volturi…! Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention et tu le sais papa. Nous en parlerons quand nous les connaitrons dis-je sérieusement. Je te le promets. Dis-je en lui faisant un sourire avant de monter les escaliers vers ma nouvelle chambre, suivi de mon nounours.

-Ne restez pas trop longtemps. Nous avons des boites et plein de trucs à ranger avant demain matin. Nous dit Wil encore dans le salon.

Je nous fis entré et referma la porte.

La nuit fut assez mouvementée...et sportive… Nous décidions de descendre vers 4h du matin pour ranger nos vêtements et organiser la maison le mieux possible et finaliser les petites rénovations. La maison était impeccable à 6h30 du matin. Juste le temps de prendre une douche avec mon nounours de m'habiller et nous pourrons partir au lycée. Cette année nous n'étions pas frère et sœur. Nous étions supposés être fiancés. Ce que j'aimais, c'est que je ne serais pas obligée de me retenir pour l'embrasser ou autre comédie de ce genre. Nous étions prêts à partir. Mon père me prit dans ses bras et donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule d'Emmett en lui disant « Prend soin de mon bébé, mon garçons. » avant qu'Emmett éclate de rire. William aimait m'appeler son bébé. Je l'étais en quelque sorte. J'étais la plus jeune ici. Je grimpais dans le gros 4x4 d'Emmett souriante. Cette année nous passions pour un couple. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment…

-Et c'est parti Belli ! S'exclama mon fiancé en démarrant son gros engin bleu nuit.

-Hâte d'y être nounours. Rigolais-je en lui tapotant la cuisse.

À ce simple geste je le sentis à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Je rigolais avant d'ôter ma main.

-Ma petite tigresse. Grogna-t-il.

William nous avait parlé un peu des enfants Cullen. Alice et Edward étaient en 4ème comme moi et Rosalie et Jasper en 5ème comme Emmett. Alice était avec Jasper, Edward avec Tanya Denali qui était en Alaska et Rosalie était seul. Je n'ai jamais aimé Tanya Denali à comparer à ses sœurs, Kate et Irina, elle est superficielle et se pense Miss. Univers. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois pourtant et il y a longtemps…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bee pour aujourd'hui. J'suis la, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Puis nous allons rencontrer de nouvelles personnes…comme nous.

Je lui souris.

-Ce soir j'vais faire un tour en ville. Visiter les bars ou trucs du genre. Tu sais pour repérer des endroits sympas pour chanter…enfin, tu vois quoi!

-Mais bien sur! T'as composée de nouvelles chansons ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Enfin si…un peu.

-Tu pourrais être moins claire tu sais.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Rigolais-je

Il partit d'un rire tonitruant, qui me fit rigoler de plus bel.

-Bon allez, nous sommes arrivés. Viva la comédia …Humaine! S'exclama Emmett en sortant de la voiture.

Je souris et sortis ensuite le rejoindre devant la voiture.

-Je ne crois pas rester toute la journée. Je vais partir au diner. Lui dis-je.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas rencontrer les autres Cullen…

-Je…Pas vraiment…Tu sais j'aime bien la solitude. Je sais très bien que toi non, donc va les voir et tu me diras à quoi ils ressemblent et je les verrais plus tard.

-Je ne sais pas Bee…

-Emmett! Pas de discussion. Allez nous allons manquer notre premier cour.

Il grogna un peu, mais me suivit sans un mot.

« Elle est bornée ma p'tite tigresse »

-Je ne suis pas borné! M'exclamais-je.

-Heu…Bell's je n'ai rien dit…dit-il mal à l'aise.

-Mais…Tu viens de dire « Elle est bornée ma p'tite tigresse »…

-Non, Bella. Je l'ai pensé. Tu lis dans les pensées!

-Il y a surement un vampire qui sait lire dans les pensées dans le lycée…Surement un Cullen, que nous n'avons pas encore rencontré.

« Rosalie Hale ou Edward Cullen…Hum, bonne question… »

Je souris en écoutant ses pensées quelque peu chaotiques.

« Je me demande ce que les gens pense de nous en ce moment…Belli, pourrais me le dire…Bébé, tu m'écoutes? »

-Oui. Répondis-je.

-Alors, que pensent nos chers camarades de classe?

Je me concentrais puisque je n'étais pas encore habituée à avoir autant de voix dans ma tête.

« C'est les nouveaux…Ils sont ma-gni-fi-ques! »

« J'me ferais bien la brunette »

« Ils sont ensemble…J'en suis sur. Ils sont si mignon »

« Ouah! Sexy le grand brun, j'en ferais bien mon quart d'heure. »

« Ils ont une certaine ressemblance avec les Cullen »

« Pourquoi tout le monde est beau et pas moi »

« Bon, j'ferais vite d'inviter la brunette au ciné…Elle est bandante »

« Pourquoi Mike regarde la nouvelle? Je suis dix fois plus belle qu'elle! Oh, mon dieux elle est avec le grand baraqué, il est si beau…Je vais lui en mettre plein la vu!!! »

« Ils ont l'air gentil, mais si mystérieux. Tiens il faudrait que j'aille acheter du lait pour ce soir. »

« Ah, se sont les nouveaux. Alors…Celui-ci s'est Emmett McCarty et la petite brune s'est Isabella Swan et forment un couple depuis longtemps. Ils sont venus vivre à Forks avec William Goodblod, qui est un nouveau médecin à l'hôpital de Forks…Ils ressemblent drôlement au Cullen avec leur grande beauté… »

-Alors bébé? S'impatienta Emmett.

-Heu, ils nous trouvent superbe et mystérieux…comme les Cullen. C'est surtout notre beauté. Il y en a un qui connait notre nom et celui de Wil et où il travail.

-Alors un p'tit humain a fait des recherches avant notre arrivés…dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Je souris et me rendis au secrétariat.

-Bonjour je suis Emmett McCarty et voici Bella Swan…Isabella. Nous sommes…

-Nouveaux! Bien sur, vous êtes grandement attendu…Comme le messie! Alors laissez moi le temps de chercher mes papiers…nous dit la secrétaire, sans même lever les yeux ver nous.

« Ah, où ais-je mis ces foutus papiers?! Ah, voila… !»

-Voici, vos horaires et vous devez faire signer cette feuille par tous vos professeurs. Nous dit-elle avant de lever les yeux.

« WOW! Deux autres dieux grecs… »

-Merci. Dis-je en lui souriant.

Ses pensées fut quelques peu incohérente.

-B…Bonne…F…Fin de journée jeune gens. Dit-elle.

-À vous aussi, gente Dame. Lui dit Emmett en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et sortis suivi par Emmett, qui rigolait.

-Franchement! Pauvre dame, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque. Lui dis-je avant de lui taper la tête.

-Aïeuh! J'ai rien fait moi! C'est toi, Belli. Dit-il en rigolant de plus bel.

Je souris. Un vrai enfant, mon nounours! Alors voyons voir…Anglais, littérature, biologie, mathématique. Boff, pas si pire pour une première journée, mais je vais manquer bio et math…

-On ce revoit ce soir, Em'. Je ne « dîne » pas avec toi. J'vais faire un tour en ville et si je ne trouve pas, je vais à Port Angeles…Je t'appelle si je trouve.

-Tu es sur? Peut-être que tu voudrais que je t'accompagne…Je n'aime pas te laisser seul.

-Mais voyons! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ?

-Bon, très bien. Alors fait attention et n'oublie pas de m'appeler.

-Mais oui. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi ma Bellissima.

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche avant de lui sourire et de partir vers ma classe d'anglais.

« Mon dieu, que je l'aime… » Pensa mon nounours.

-Je t'aime aussi. Soufflais-je.

Il me sourit et partit de mon champ de vision.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors ? Vous aimez encore? Pour la suite…Je ne sais pas trop encore, mais le plutôt possible promis!_

_Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! __Reviews! __Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!_

_***_

_Qui a acheté le DVD de New Moon ou va l'acheter ?! *Sautille sur sa chaise* Moi, je l'ai déjà!_

_Qui a hâte à la sortie d'Eclipse ?! *Lève les deux mains…et les pieds!*J'ai trop hâte!_

_Bisous et à plus les gens! :P_

_***_


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je sais qu'il est tard, mais nous sommes quand même mardi! Alors voici le chapitre 8 qui j'espère a été attendu avec impatience. Je me suis dépêchée pour finir la correction de ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucune fautes. _

_J'ai été surprise du nombre de review reçut depuis le début de mon histoire. Est-ce que c'est parce que vous n'aimez plus mon histoire que vous ne laissez plus de review? Ou vous êtes déçut de la tournure que prends cette fiction? Bref, voici le chapitre 8!_

_**Gaby : Hey, oui, c'est bien moi! La fameuse Maude Cullen. LoL :P Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas l'air d'une belle tarte, belle oui, mais pas tarte. **____** Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise.**_

_._

_._

**Chapitre 8**

Bon trouver la classe d'anglais…ça ne doit pas être si difficile dans une école aussi petite.

Finalement, je la trouvai assez facilement grâce au don du vampire inconnu puisque beaucoup de personnes pensaient au cours d'anglais et ils se dirigeaient tous vers la classe dans leurs pensées.

-Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan. Dis-je au professeur lorsque j'entrai dans la classe remplie d'humains.

-Oh, la nouvelle! Bienvenue dans notre école mademoiselle.

-Merci.

- Allez-vous assoir. Je vais passer vous donner le livre au prochain cours, en attendant vous pouvez suivre avec Angela Weber.

« _Moi?!_ » pensa une fille aux cheveux bruns foncés et des lunettes sur le bout du nez. Elle avait l'air gentil, mais très timide.

-Merci. Dis-je à monsieur Gravel avant d'aller m'assoir à côté d'Angela.

Je sortis un crayon et mon cahier de chansons.

"Everything's cool, yeah  
It's all gonna be okay, yeah  
And I know,  
Maybe I'll even  
Laugh about it someday

But not today, no  
Cause I don't feel so good  
I'm tangled up inside  
My heart is on my sleeve  
Tomorrow is a mystery to me

And it might be wonderful  
It might be magical  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
With someone new  
It could never be the way I loved you

Letting you go is  
Making me feel so cold, yeah  
And I've been trying to make  
Believe it doesn't hurt

But that makes it worse, yeah  
See, I'm a wreck inside  
My toung is tied and my  
Whole body feels so weak  
Future may be all I really need

And it might be wonderful, yeah  
It might be magical, uh oh  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
With someone new  
It could never be the way I loved you

Like a first love,  
The one and only true love  
Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah  
I loved you like you loved me (oh)  
Like something pure and holy  
Like something that can never be replaced

And it was wonderful,  
It was magical,  
It was everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
And if I should ever fall in love again  
With someone new  
Oh, It could never be the way  
No, It will never be the way  
I loved you!"

Je composai avec une facilité déconcertante. Les mots venaient sans même que je réfléchisse. J'essayai de faire passer ma vie dans mes compositions, faire ressortir ce que je ressens.

Je repensai à ma vie…Ce qui m'était arrivé. La vie que je menais avant de devenir un…celle que je suis maintenant. Cette personne qui a presque oublié ce que c'était qu'être humain. Parce que oui, j'avais oublié mon côté humain depuis quelques temps. Je voulais à tout prix me souvenir des années merveilleuses que j'avais vécues avant d'être transformée. Ne jamais oublier cet être qui m'a été enlevé d'une façon des plus brutales. Cet homme qui avait su m'aimer, qui avait su me rendre heureuse. Je repensai aux moments vécus avec l'homme de ma vie. J'essayai de me souvenir de son rire, son sourire, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses regards…sa perfection. J'essayai de me souvenir des doux moments passés avec lui. Les moments où j'ai eu des fous rires incontrôlables en compagnie de mon homme. Des moments où seules nos respirations brisaient le silence, mais pas un silence pesant! Non, un silence qui me détendait. Le silence que j'aimais partager avec lui. Dans ces moments de plénitude, nous nous regardions dans les yeux faisant passer tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre, exprimant nos émotions par un seul regard. Ces moments, je les chérirai pour le reste de ma vie…puisque plus jamais je ne revivrai ce genre de moment. Bien qu'Emmett soit un homme que j'apprécie…il est différent de mon amour. Emmett et Edward sont différents et le seront toujours. Emmett ne pourra jamais être comme Edward. Je ne pourrai jamais demander à Emmett d'être comme mon Edward…Ce serait trop dur et surtout impossible. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier mon amour…mais je sais que je dois aller de l'avant. Ça fait maintenant 90 ans que je suis un vampire et un puissant vampire. Je voudrais tellement retrouver mon Edward pouvoir redevenir celle que j'étais. Vivre pleinement ma vie et être heureuse…J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de le voir, de l'entendre…! Mais c'est impossible et ce, pour toujours. Je suis damnée à l'enfer alors que lui devrait en ce moment être au paradis…où il a sa place. J'espère seulement qu'il se souvienne de moi et qu'il ne m'ait pas oubliée…

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Me demanda timidement ma voisine, Angela Weber.

Je sortis de ma bulle et me concentrai sur le moment présent. J'étais toujours en classe.

-Oui, très bien. J'étais dans la lune. Lui dis-je en faisant un sourire réconfortant.

Elle me sourit et se concentra sur le cours qui touchait à sa fin.

La cloche sonna quelques minutes après. Je fis poliment un sourire à ma voisine et sortis rejoindre Emmett qui m'attendait devant la porte…d'après les pensées de plusieurs élèves.

_« Sexy le mec! »_

_« Il attend sa petite amie…comme c'est mignon. »_

_« Note à moi-même : Ne jamais piquer sa petite amie…Je ne voudrais pas me faire casser les deux jambes. »_

_« Il m'a l'air gentil. Et Isabella aussi… »_

_« Bella! Belle! Belli! Bello…Bellou! »_Pensa mon nounours.

-Salut Em! Lui dis-je quand je l'aperçus m'attendant dans le corridor.

-Salut Bell's! Alors ton premier cours…?

-C'est correct. Et toi?

-Ouais, c'est ok.

Il me regardait intensément…

_« Elle est tellement belle…C'est mon ange, mon paradis personnel. »_

Si j'avais été humaine, je serais devenu rouge tomate.

_« J'aimerais tellement que mon ange soit là. Elle aurait beaucoup apprécié Alice. Elle aurait été heureuse et j'aurais été heureux. J'aimerais tellement redevenir humain parfois. Redevenir l'Edward que j'étais avant de « mourir ». Maintenant je suis avec Tanya…Une fille tellement différente de ma Bella…Tellement plus superficielle…mais au moins je fais plaisirs à ma mère…Alice? ! Pourquoi me cache-t-elle sa vision? »_

J'arrêtai d'écouter les pensées de ce gars et me mis à courir en direction du stationnement.

-Bee! Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Emmett qui me suivait inquiet.

-Je…Je dois y aller. On se revoit plus tard. Je vais faire un tour…! Lui répondis-je me dirigeant vers la forêt.

-Mais…! Et les cours? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bell's? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu as mal quelque part? Tu veux peut-être que je vienne avec toi…

-Non! Je retourne à la maison et seule. Reste ici. C'est mieux. On se voit là-bas.

Sans un mot de plus je me mis à courir à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt. Je me dirigeai vers notre maison située loin dans la forêt.

C'est lui! Pourquoi? Le trou béant dans ma poitrine qui s'était estompée vient de se rouvrir.

J'ai mal. Je me sens mal. Je ne sens plus le vent, les odeurs…Je suis complètement déconnectée de l'instant présent. Mon souffle est court. Même si je n'ai pas besoin de respirer je ressens ce besoin. J'ai de la difficulté à respirer, je sens mes yeux se fermer tout seul. Je sais qu'en tant que vampire je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil, mais en ce moment je ressens un besoin profond de dormir et de ne plus jamais me réveiller. Je suis sûrement en train de rêver….Oui c'est ça! Je rêve! C'est impossible que ce soit réel. Mon amour est mort et ce depuis 90 ans. C'est peut-être une hallucination…Et ce même homme pensait à un amour perdu qui avait le même nom que moi…C'est sûrement ça! La personne que j'aime le plus au monde est morte. Cette personne est morte d'une maladie. Cette personne, je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Edward est mort! A moins que…Quelqu'un l'ait transformé en vampire. Je me mis à sangloter. Je criai et frappai sur tout.

A ce moment j'aurais tellement aimé pleurer, me vider le cœur. Pleurer c'est quelque chose qui me manquait. Ne plus me vider le cœur lorsque tout allait mal. Maintenant mon seul moyen de me défouler c'est de crier ou de frapper partout. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour oublier ma peine. Quelque fois j'aimerais redevenir une humaine. Cette chose si fragile. L'humaine que j'étais avant était heureuse. J'aimais un homme qui m'aimait en retour. Ça été mon premier amour et le seul. Emmett est un petit ami, quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter. Je pouvais tout lui dire. Il était tout le temps là pour moi, faire les gestes et dire les bonnes choses au bon moment. Je l'aimais…comme un frère, un meilleur ami. _« Bravo Bella et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte! »_ Emmett était un très bon amant, un bon frère, un bon ami, une bonne personne. Je ne le méritais pas. Il méritait quelqu'un qui l'aimait en retour et quelqu'un qui saurait le rendre vraiment heureux. Quelqu'un d'autres que moi. Moi j'avais perdu l'être que j'aimais le plus. Si c'est bien les pensées d'Edward que j'ai entendues je ne pourrais que me je réjouir. Il pensait encore à moi. M'aimait-il toujours?

-Bella!! Cria Emmett.

-Je suis ici. Dis-je dans un souffle, me laissant glisser au sol dos à un arbre.

Je sanglotais.

-Bella! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Emmett inquiet.

-Je…Rien. Je vais retourner à la maison et…Tu devrais retourner en cours.

-Bell's dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Pourquoi être partie si vite ?

-Je… Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Je dois y aller.

-Heu…Ok. Dit-il triste que je ne veuille pas lui parler.

Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue et partis en courant à la maison.

Je savais que je l'avais blessé, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'Edward était à l'école. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de la peine. De plus je ne suis pas certaine à 100% que ce soient vraiment les pensées d'Edward que j'ai entendues. Je me dépêchai d'entrer à la maison. Rendue dans ma chambre je me changeai, pris ma guitare et m'installai dehors appuyée sur un arbre.

Je me mis à chanter :

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never let forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Je courrai dans la maison, m'installai au piano et enregistrai ma nouvelle chanson. Elle m'était venue tout seul, sans réfléchir vraiment. J'avais pensé à Edward et Emmett…Deux hommes merveilleux.

Je regardai l'heure et vis qu'il était presque midi. J'avais prévu me rendre dans le petit bar où il était possible de chanter ou même juste de regarder les gens vivre leur vie paisiblement, tout le contraire de moi.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi. Je devais dire à Emmett tout ce que je ressentais. C'est juste une question de respect envers lui. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Si le mieux pour nous deux est de ne plus être ensemble…je ferai en sorte que nous ne le soyons plus. Je suis encore trop chamboulée par la perte d'Edward et je crois que jamais je ne serai vraiment prête à faire mon deuil. Si nous continuons comme ça, je sais que tout va mal finir. Hors je veux garder mon Emmett, mon frère, mon confident, mon meilleur ami. Je dois mettre un terme à notre relation et lui expliquer ce que je ressens. Pourvu qu'il me comprenne et qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop.

Il suffit de lui dire le plus tôt possible pour ne pas le blesser. Lui dire que je l'aime, mais plus comme un frère, un meilleur ami…

Je pris la clé de la Mustang rouge électrique qui était arrivé ce matin, un cadeau d'Emmett. Wil avait dû attendre avant d'aller travailler.

Je montai à bord de mon véhicule et roulai jusqu'à Port Angeles, où se trouvaient des bars et restaurants « potables ». Je me stationnai sur une rue peu passante, je marcherai s'il le faut!

Une fois sortie de la voiture, je me mis à la recherche d'un bar.

Après environs 30 minutes de marche je sentis grâce à mon odorat surdéveloppé l'odeur de plusieurs vampires. Je pris une forme humaine pour ne pas me faire repérer. N'importe quel vampire n'y verrait que du feu. Je suis humaine pour tout le monde! Je continuai ma marche dans les rues de Port Angeles. Je trouvai un pub qui ne me semblait pas si pire. J'entrai et remarquai qu'il y avait quand même beaucoup de personnes pour un lundi après-midi.

-Bonjours mademoiselle. Est-ce que je peux vous aider? Me demanda un barman de l'autre côté du bar.

Bien que j'aie pris une apparence humaine, j'ai gardé quelques facultés vampiriques telles que ma beauté surnaturelle, mon ouïe, ma vision et mes pouvoirs sont toujours présents en moi. Je dois par contre me nourrir de nourriture humaine.

-Je voudrais savoir si vous organisez des soirées scène ouverte. Lui répondis-je.

-Oh! Justement cet après-midi c'est ouvert pour tout le monde. Me dit-il tout sourire.

-C'est fantastique…lui dis-je.

-Vous allez nous faire l'honneur de chanter? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Oui. Mais tutoyez-moi…

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux m'appeler Josh. Je suis le patron de ce pub.

-Vraiment…Vous êtes très jeune…

-Oh, mais j'ai quand même 30 ans…

Ouais et moi je suis centenaire! Tss…

-C'est jeune…

-Tu dois avoir seulement 20…

-Tout juste!

Il faut bien mentir un peu non!

Je regardai autour. Plusieurs personnes venaient d'arriver et le pub était quelque peu bruyant…

-Je t'offre un verre?_*****_ Me demanda Josh.

-Merci. Répondis-je en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Il me fit un sourire charmeur et se tourna pour me préparer mon verre. Je regardai les gens dans la salle. La plupart avait entre 30 et 50 ans, il n'y avait peu de jeunes de mon âge.

.

.

.

_Alors? Est-ce que c'est si nul!? *Croise les doigts* Le prochain chapitre bientôt! _

_Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!_

_X-Maude Cullen-X_

9


	10. Chapter 9

_Salut vous tous ! Alors voici le chapitre 9. Il a été très difficile à écrire je vous l'avoue. :P Merci pour les reviews d'encouragement et les mises en Alerte…Et je suis désolé du retard, comme je ne suis pas chez moi c'est plus compliqué. Je traine mon PC et cherche du réseau partout dans mon chalet…Parfois j'en trouve, mais c'est rare. :P _

_**LILIA68: Et oui, malheureusement. Je m'en serrais bien passé aussi… :P Et j'espère que tu es contente, le chapitre que voici, aura ce que tu désires tant…**_

_**Claudia: Salut ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise, tu seras comblé avec ce chapitre. **___

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 9**

Après avoir regardé un peu partout dans la salle, je bus deux verres de martini donnés par Josh.

-J'ai hâte de t'entendre chanter ma belle. Me dit Josh après avoir servi quelques clients.

Je lui souris poliment, mais sans plus.

-Tu composes ou…? Commença-t-il.

-Oui la plus part du temps, mais je chante aussi des chansons d'autres artistes. Le coupais-je.

-Je trouve ça super. Si j'avais une belle voix…J'aime bien écrire des chansons, mais puisque je chante comme une casserole…

-Je ne crois pas que c'est la voix le plus important…Tu peux trouver facilement quelqu'un qui a une belle voix et lui faire chanter tes chansons, mais une personne qui chante bien et qui n'a pas de parole, c'est moche.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison…Mais j'ignore qui pourrait les chanter à ma place. Tu connais quelqu'un qui chante bien?

-Heu, moi ! Mais je pourrais voir si je connais un gars qui pourrait chanter tes chansons.

-Je…Oui…Heu, merci. Merci beaucoup. Si tu veux je peux te montrer quelques chansons que j'ai écrites…J'en ai à peu près six dans mon cahier de chansons…Je l'ai ici…

-Heu, ouais ok.

-Je suis en pause dans 15 minutes, je viendrai te rejoindre après…

-Très bien. Je lirai tes chansons en attendant. Lui dis-je.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents tellement il était content. Il alla cherche derrière le bar son cahier de chansons et me le tendit. Je le pris et commençai ma lecture.

"I'm a superman  
I can take your hand  
And fly you anyway  
You want to go (yeah)

I can read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear

But I'll be your hero

Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without and his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one x3)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one x3)  
I'll be your hero

Oh, So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero, Oh  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I yeah I believe in destiny  
I maybe an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
I'll be your hero"

Cette chanson était vraiment belle et magnifiquement bien écrite. Elle reflétait de belles choses. J'ignorais complètement tout de la vie de Josh, mais il écrivait vraiment bien. Je lus plusieurs autres chansons avant qu'il vienne me rejoindre à ma table.

-Alors…?

Je lui lançai un regard.

-C'est si moche que ça?! Paniqua-t-il.

-Mais non! Rigolais-je. C'est très bien écrit. Ajoutais-je.

-Ouf! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je vois bien ça! Pouffais-je.

Je jetai quelques coups d'œil à ses chansons tandis que lui me fixait de la tête au pied. Son regard s'arrêtait à différents endroits de mon anatomie. Ses pensées n'étaient pas très catholique, mais je préférais les ignorer du mieux que je pouvais. Mon nouveau don me demandait beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. J'en avais mal à la tête et le bruit du bar n'aidait pas non plus. Je me demandai sérieusement comment l'un des Cullen pouvait vivre avec ce don sans sortir de ses gongs.

-Tes chansons sont toutes très bonnes. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour trouver la bonne personne et je te reparle, promis.

-Merci. Je vais te laisser mon numéro de téléphone et tu passes n'importe quand, je serais la. Mon appartement est juste en haut…Plus facile le matin! Et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi…On ne se connaît pas, mais je commence à t'apprécier…Même si je ne sais pas du tout ton nom…

Il est vrai que je connais rien de Josh si ce n'est que son nom. N'allais-je pas un peu trop vite? Il était un parfait inconnu et je voulais déjà lui faire plaisir. Mais surtout je ne voulais pas qu'il « commence à m'apprécier ». Je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Pas qu'il n'était pas gentil et beau, loin de là, mais je ne voulais pas m'embarquer dans un histoire d'amour où tout ne serait que mensonges et sentiments non partagés…Parce que je sais que lui pourrais facilement tomber sous mon charme, mais moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Ce que je veux c'est pouvoir chanter et laisser mes souvenirs m'envahir, ces beaux et merveilleux souvenirs d'il y a longtemps. Où j'étais heureuse avec mon Edward. Edward…Il me manque horriblement depuis quelques temps. En fait depuis que je suis installée à Forks, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il est là et surtout je pense plus souvent à lui.

-Alors? Demanda une voix me sortant de mes pensées.

-Bella, je m'appelle Bella. Répondis-je déboussolée.

-Très jolie nom. Me complimenta-t-il.

Je lui souris en guise de remerciement.

-Si tu veux tu peux aller chanter sur scène dès maintenant, je fais un petit spécial pour toi. Pour te remercier en quelques sortes.

Je le remerciai et lui dis que je devais faire un appel avant.

Je me levai pour aller au toilette afin d'appeler Emmett. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Bella ?

-Oui, Emmett, c'est moi.

-Ah! Super! J'attendais justement ton appel.

-Ah…Heu, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai trouvé un bar et que j'y resterai ce soir. J'ignore à quelle heure je reviendrai à la maison donc ne t'inquiète pas.

-Très bien…Est-ce que ça te dérange si moi et mes potes on vient te rejoindre? Tu pourrais rencontrer les autres membres de la super famille Cullen. Tu vas voir ils sont tous hyper méga géniaux!

- Emmett, en fait je n'aimerais mieux pas. J'utilise un don de transformation ce soir, donc je suis humaine en ce moment…Ils vont sûrement se poser plusieurs questions.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas Bell's je m'occupe de tout! Donc te bile pas ma belle j'ai tout sous contrôle!

-Eh, bien justement! On parle de toi là, Em'.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là jeune fille. Je peux être très responsable et adulte parfois.

-Oh, merde! Qui que vous soyez rendez-moi mon Emmett. Jeune imposteur!

- C'est ça moque-toi de moi! Alors tout est 0k. J'arrive dans peu de temps avec les jeunes…

-Très bien, mais essayez d'être discrets. J'ai repéré des vampires tout à l'heure.

-Mais oui! Je serai aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un réfrigérateur!

-Mouais…Bon je dois y aller, à tantôt Em'.

-D'accord. Je t'aime.

-Bye.

Je raccrochai et me sentis tout de suite mal. Il m'avait dit « Je t'aime » et je n'avais rien répondu. Il devait déjà se poser mille et une questions. Je le laissai dans l'ignorance de mes sentiments, ce qui n'était pas bon pour nous deux. Il fallait que je lui parle sérieusement et le plus tôt possible. Ce n'était pas bon pour notre « relation » d'avoir des secrets l'un envers l'autre et surtout celui-ci.

Je sortis des toilettes et aperçus Josh sur la scène parlant avec un homme un peu plus jeune que lui.

_- Je te dis qu'elle est super! Disait Josh._

_-C'est toi qui voit. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour mentir. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas bien. Lui disait l'autre homme._

_-Mais tu me fais chier mec! Pour une fois qu'il y en a une qui m'intéresse vraiment tu veux tout faire foirer. C'est vachement pas marrant! S'exclama Josh._

_-Tu fais ce que tu veux mec. Mais fais attention tu t'en mordras les doigts lorsqu'elle le saura, crois moi. Murmura son ami._

_-Elle ne le saura pas. Personne ne lui dira. Encore moins toi! Promets le moi JP…_

_-Je ne te promets rien du tout! Et si les deux se rencontrent tu fais quoi? Demanda JP._

_-Karine ne vient jamais ici. Comment veux-tu qu'elle rencontre Bella? Et puis Bella ne connaît même pas l'existence de Karine._

_-Tu joues avec le feu mec. Grogna JP._

_-Je sais, mais Bella à quelque chose que Karine n'a pas…Elles me plaisent toutes les deux._

_-Ok, alors écoute. Attend encore un peu afin de mieux connaître ta Bella et ensuite tu décideras si elle en vaut vraiment la peine, parce que mec ta fiancé elle est super. Tous les hommes rêvent d'en avoir une comme ça. Il ne faut pas tout faire foirer pour une fille que tu ne connais même pas._

_-T'as raison. Je tiens beaucoup à Karine et je ne veux pas la perdre…_

_-Bonne décision. Lui dit son ami. Alors c'est laquelle ta Bella? Demanda-t-il après à Josh._

Josh me chercha du regard, lorsqu'il me vit, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du dénommé JP, qui lui, tourna la tête pour me regarder. Je leur souris et les rejoignis en bas de la scène.

-Bella, je te présente mon meilleur ami, JP, diminutif de Jean-Philippe. JP, voici Bella.

-Alors c'est toi Bella! Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Sourit JP avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes par Josh.

-Vraiment? Pourtant on ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures…

Les deux hommes me sourirent.

J'avais été quelque peu bouleversée par leur conversation de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi Josh voulait tant être avec moi alors qu'il est déjà fiancé, d'autant plus que Karine a l'air d'une chouette fille, du moins d'après JP. Et qu'est-ce que j'avais de plus que cette Karine? Était-elle belle? Grande? Petite? Rousse? Blonde? Toutes ses questions sans réponse, mais est-ce que je voulais les réponses? Non, pas du tout. Je ne devrais même pas être entrain de me poser toutes ses questions puisque être avec Josh, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Être son amie, d'accord, mais sa petite-amie ou encore sa maîtresse alors là, non! Pas question! Il ne devait surtout pas se faire d'idée. N'avait-il pas pensé que je n'étais peut-être pas intéressée ou simplement déjà en couple? Mais non, il avait tout de suite sauté à la conclusion que j'étais seule et qu'il m'intéressait! Pff!

Je fus sortie de mes pensées encore une fois, par Josh qui prenait un micro.

-Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Bienvenus à cette soirée scène ouverte. Pour vous y inscrire venez ajouter votre nom à la liste que tient mon ami juste en bas de la scène. Personne ne rira de vous et le plus important, amusez-vous. Alors nous allons tout de suite commencer par une jeune femme nommée Bella. Elle m'a l'air très talentueux! Elle va sûrement nous chanter une de ses compositions…Espérons-le!

Je montai sur la scène et m'installai au piano noir.

-Je vais chanter une chanson que j'ai composée. Le titre c'est « I Hope You Find It ».

"These clouds aren't going nowhere, baby  
Rain keeps coming down  
I just thought I'd try to call you, baby  
For you got too far outta town  
And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you  
'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to

And I hope you find it,  
What you're looking for  
And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be  
And so much more

And I hope you're happy, wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that  
And nothing's gonna change that  
And I hope you find it

Je levai les yeux vers la salle où tous les clients du bar écoutaient avec attention ma prestation. Ils me regardaient tous sans exception. Je cherchai du regard Emmett et ses nouveaux amis, les Cullen. Je les trouvai dans un coin sombre du bar. Je distinguai difficilement les Cullen à cause des projecteurs braqués sur moi et du noir qui inondait le petit pub. Emmett souriait de toutes ses dents et discutait avec Jasper Hale et Alice Cullen. Il y avait aussi une femme, elle était blonde, grande et mince. Elle ressemblait à un mannequin dans les magasines féminins avec sa taille fine et ses formes au bon endroit. Un peu plus loin se tenait un homme que je distinguais très peu si ce n'est que ses cheveux roux.

Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever?  
Last words that I said  
But that was nothing but a broken heart talkin', baby  
You know that's not what I meant  
Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you  
'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to

And I hope you find it,  
What you're looking for  
And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be  
And so much more

And I hope you're happy, wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that  
And nothing's gonna change that  
And I hope you find it  
Whatever it is out there that you were missing here

"_Elle est merveilleuse."_ Pensa Emmett.

_« Wow! Elle chante drôlement bien, Emmett n'avait pas menti elle a vraiment du talent. Et surtout elle doit être très puissante grâce à ses dons. »_

_« Elle chante bien, je l'accorde, mais elle n'est pas si belle, du moins pas plus que moi! Pourquoi elle a toute l'attention et pas moi!? »_

_« Il faudrait que je l'amène magasiner…Elle est jolie il faut bien la mettre en valeur! Et c'est fantastique son don…ou plutôt ses dons. Se transformer en humaine, ouah, c'est hyper méga génial! »_

_« Isabella Marie Swan…Dites-moi que je rêve! Mais oui! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt aussi. Bella Swan, pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait le lien lorsqu'Alice m'avait parlé d'elle? Elle est si belle ainsi sur la scène…Elle qui n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention…Même mes souvenirs ne rendaient pas justice à sa beauté époustouflante. __Comme elle m'a manquée ma Bella. M'avait-elle oubliée?»_

And I hope you find it,  
What you're looking you  
And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be  
And so much more

And I hope you're happy wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that  
And nothing's gonna change that  
No, no, no  
And I hope you find it  
I hope you find it  
Mmh,  
Ooh."

Lorsque je finis ma prestation tout le monde se leva et m'applaudit alors que moi je restai figée sur scène trop chamboulée par les pensées que j'avais entendues. Il était là. LUI! Il était là.

Je ne cessai de me répéter cette phrase jusqu'à ce que Josh me sorte de mes pensées.

-Wow, Bella, je ne te savais pas si douée…Avoir su! Tu a une très belle voix et j'ai bien aimé ta chanson, comme tout le monde je crois, vu la façon dont tu t'es faite applaudir. J'ai hâte à ta prochaine visite sur scène…

Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille ce qu'il me racontait, trop concentré sur les pensées d'un des membres du clan Cullen.

_« Et Emmett qui la regarde avec tant d'admiration ne faisant que penser à combien il était chanceux d'être avec Bella. Ça se voit bien qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle et c'est sûrement réciproque cet amour…Si je pouvais réussir à lire les pensées de ma douce Bella. Peut-être qu'elle ne pensait pas…Mais voyons tout le monde pense! Alors pourquoi je n'entendais rien venant d'elle? Avait-elle un don qui bloquait l'accès? Emmett nous avait raconté qu'elle « copiait » les dons…Avait-elle copié de mien? Et celui d'Alice et de Jasper? »_

Mais que racontait-il ?!

_« Bon, j'avoue qu'elle est douée, mais bon sens moi aussi je peux chanter. Et pourquoi le beau Emmett ne me regarde pas ?! Il est un homme et aucun homme ne résiste à mon charme…Qu'il est virile et sexy ce mec! »_

Prétentieuse en plus la blonde! Non, mais c'est mon Emmett…Bien que se ne soit plus pour très longtemps.

_« Et si elle m'a oubliée…Mais bien sûr qu'elle m'a oubliée! Cela fait 90 ans que nous sommes séparés et elle a maintenant refait sa vie avec Emmett, un homme très bien pour elle. Si elle est heureuse, alors je ne peux que l'être. Le plus important c'est le bonheur de mon ange. Non ?»_

Je n'avais maintenant plus aucun doute sur les sentiments que le télépathe avait envers moi et je savais aussi que je devais faire attention à cette blonde superficielle et prétentieuse.

Edward Anthony Masen, maintenant Cullen avait donc été transformé par Carlisle Cullen, le patriarche. Mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas venu me voir il de cela des années? Avait-il peur que je le rejette? Étais-je si peu importante pour lui pour qu'il me laisse dans l'ignorance de sa transformation? Nous aurions pu vivre ensemble et par la suite il m'aurait transformé pour qu'on vive l'éternité ensemble…, mais bien sûr il n'y avait pas pensé.

-Bella! Bella, tout va bien ?! Ça fait un moment que tu es figée…me dit Josh après m'avoir tapoté l'épaule.

Je le regardai un moment avant de sourire.

-Je vais très bien Josh. Je dois juste aller retrouver mon fiancé et ses amis. On se reparle plus tard pour tes chansons. Je t'appellerai en temps et lieux. Contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Répondis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de me diriger vers le fond du bar où Emmett était supposé être avec les membres de la famille Cullen.

Mais je changeai de direction au dernier moment. Je me dépêchai pour aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Comment devrais-je réagir? Devrais-je l'ignorer? Devrais-je faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas? Ou peut-être lui sauter dans les bras…? Mais pourquoi était-il-là ?! Bien sûr que j'étais heureuse de le voir, plus qu'heureuse même, mais comme j'aurais aimé le revoir dans d'autres circonstances…Où je n'aurai pas été avec Emmett et où lui n'était pas avec cette pimbêche de Tanya. Mais pourquoi était-il avec Tanya Denali ?! Elle est si différente de…Moi!

Après mûres réflexions je décidai de sortir des toilettes et de rejoindre Emmett et les Cullen et d'agir le plus naturellement possible. Du moins comme je le pouvais…puisque je savais qu'être à moins d'un mètre d'Edward n'était pas le bon moyen pour agir naturellement vu l'effet qu'il me fait. Parce que oui, il me faisait toujours de l'effet même après 90 ans de séparation.

-Ah! Belly tu es enfin là! S'exclama Emmett en m'attrapant entre ses grandes paluches d'ours, me faisant décoller du sol et tournoyer dans l'air.

-Em! Fais un peu attention. Je suis humaine et …tu me fais mal. Dis-je avec un peu de difficulté tellement il me serrait fort.

-Oups. Je suis désolé Bell's! dit Emmett en me déposant soigneusement au sol.

-Merci. Murmurais-je en me frottant les côtes.

-Bon, viens que je te présente aux Cullen. Ils sont tous très gentils, tu vas voir. Tu vas très bien t'entendre avec Alice et Edward. Me dit-il en m'entraînant vers le fond du bar où les Cullen étaient assis à une table.

-Ah, oui…Super! Marmonnais-je.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la table je sentis tous les vampires se tendre et leurs yeux prirent une couleur plus foncée. Quelques secondes après ils reprirent leur couleur normale, l'or. Par exemple Jasper me fixa de ses yeux encore foncés, presque noirs. J'en conclus d'après ses pensées que je sentais très bon et que mon sang l'attirait, comme à tous les vampires. Je me concentrai un peu et repris ma forme normale, c'est-à-dire un vampire. Jasper me fit un signe de tête reconnaissant que je répondis par un sourire poli.

-C'était vraiment joli ce que tu as chanté Bella! S'exclama la plus petite des Cullen.

-Merci Alice. Répondis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

-Elle a raison, tu as une voix sublime. Et, c'est toi qui a composé cette chanson? Elle est drôlement bonne. Me complimenta Jasper.

-Merci Jasper…Je suis contente de vous revoir…leur dis-je. Contente de vous rencontrer. Ajoutais-je pour Rosalie et Edward.

Rosalie me lança un regard peu amène tandis qu'Edward me lança un regard tendre, un regard plein d'amour.

-Bella…Je suis…commença Edward.

Il ne continua pas sa phrase et me prit dans ses bras. Je restai figée face à autant d'audace de sa part. Il ne desserrait pas son emprise, non il la resserrait. Il m'avait vraiment manqué, mais je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Alors je fis ce qui me vient à l'esprit et le prit à mon tour dans mes bras. Je respirai son odeur et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et reniflai dans son cou. Je le serrai tellement fort de peur qu'il ne s'envole. Il humait aussi mes cheveux et les serrait fort. Il n'avait pas changé depuis ses 90 dernières années, toujours le même beau jeune homme. Il avait même embelli, ses traits du visage étaient plus accentués.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée ma Bella. Tu n'imagine même pas comment…susurra Edward à mon oreille.

-Pareille pour moi. Murmurais-je à son oreille pour que lui seul entende.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je t'aime…me dit-il.

-Chut, Edward tu n'as pas le droit, mon ange. On ne peut pas! Pas maintenant. Murmurais-je.

Je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de l'embrasser, mais bien sûr les autres membres de la famille Cullen auraient trouvé cela très étrange. Et cela aurait été très déplacé. Alors je me contentai de le serrer dans mes bras. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher.

-Je suis heureux d'être là en ce moment. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment…Avoir su! Continua-t-il.

Je me mis à sangloter dans ses bras.

Il se décolla de moi et déposa sa main sur ma joue. Il me regardait dans les yeux. J'étais un peu perdue de ne pas retrouver les yeux bleu-vert de mon ange. Il m'avait tant manqué, son visage, ses mimiques, ses mains et sa bouche…Oui, cette bouche si tentante. Comment résister…Et que dire de ses cheveux, la même coupe depuis des siècles. J'avais tellement envie d'y passer mes doigts…Sa peau avait blanchi, mais c'était toujours l'homme que j'aimais.

Je sentais que lui aussi me regardait attentivement de près et cherchait la moindre différence depuis les années qui avait passé. Il arrêta son regard sur mes lèvres.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Rosalie.

-Heu, oui. Répondit Edward décontenancé.

-Bella, c'est lui? Me demanda Emmett me regardant de ses yeux dorés.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors? Cette fois si c'était comment? Les retrouvailles? Bien sur il reste encore quelques chapitres avant que vous savez qui rentre en jeux…Et peut-être d'autres personnes que nous n'avons pas spécialement envient de voir…_

_Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! __Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!_

10


	11. Chapter 10

_Donc, voici le chapitre 10. Merci pour les reviews & les Alertes! C'est super gentil! __Alors sans plus tarder…Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas! J'espère que vous l'aimerez! :P_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 10**

Mes yeux quittaient ceux d'Edward pour aller se perdre dans l'océan de tristesse qu'étaient les yeux de mon amoureux, Emmett. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, je l'aimais trop pour ça.

-Oui. C'est lui Emmett…J'ignorais qu'il habitait ici. Chuchotais-je.

Emmett me regardait, mais ne disait rien fixant ma main dans celle d'Edward.

-Emmett, pouvons-nous rentrer ? Lui demandais-je…Ou si tu veux, tu peux rester. Ajoutais-je pour lui.

-Non, je viens avec toi. Dit-il d'une voix sans émotion.

-On se voit demain. Nous dit Alice souriante.

J'hochai la tête, mais n'ajoutai rien. Je savais que je l'avais blessé d'une quelconque manière, soit par la façon dont j'avais réagi, soit il avait peur que je le quitte pour Edward ou soit il avait entendu nos chuchotement avec Edward. Je préférais que ce soit la première option que la dernière.

Je marchai devant lui jusqu'à ma voiture. Il me prit les clés des mains et monta côté conducteur, sans rechigner, je pris place côté passager.

Le calme régnait dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rendus à notre villa.

Je montai les marches me menant dans notre chambre et me couchai sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux et croisai mes mains sur mon ventre.

Ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'Emmett et moi étions étendus sur le lit côte à côte en silence nous tenant la main.

- Bella, parle-moi, tu commences à me faire peur. Me dit Emmett en resserrant sa prise sur ma main.

-Je n'ai rien à dire Emmett…murmurais-je d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il pensait, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui parler maintenant. Je savais qu'il était anxieux, mais quoi lui dire? J'étais moi-même trop perdue.

« Je comprends très bien pourquoi elle réagit de la sorte, mais bon sens, c'est moi qui était là toutes ces années et pas lui! Et comment devrais-je réagir face à leurs agissements? J'ai bien vu l'expression de Bella lorsqu'elle a croisé le regard doré de son cher Edward…Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne serais jamais capable de lui demander de faire un choix entre lui et moi…De toutes façons elle choisira assurément Edward Cullen! Elle a peut-être déjà fait son choix. Elle est peut-être en train de rêver à une vie au côté d'Edward. Et si elle m'avait choisi au lieu de lui ?! Non, certainement pas…En fait je savais qu'un jour elle me quitterait pour un autre, je le savais parce que nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs…Dans un monde où Edward n'existerait pas, peut-être…Nous nous aimons, beaucoup, mais elle m'aime différemment du petit Cullen. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut déménager et venir s'installer ici. J'aurais pu vivre encore quelques belles années avec elle. Je l'aime ma Belly plus que tout au monde…Et Rosalie Hale. Ah, Rose! Elle est très amusante cette femme et ô combien jolie. Pourquoi avais-je réagi ainsi en croisant son regard à la cantine. Elle m'avait intimidé et personne n'intimide le grand Emmett McCarty. Je suis celui qui intimidera, pas l'intimidé! »

Je commençai à rigoler à cause des pensées de mon voisin.

-Pourquoi ris-tu? demanda Emmett abasourdi.

-« Je suis celui qui intimidera, pas l'intimidé! » Pff! N'importe quoi si tu veux mon avis. C'est ce qu'on appelle grand parleur, petit faiseur! Ricanais-je en tournant ma tête dans sa direction.

Il tourna alors sa tête face à moi et me sourit. Tout à coup son sourire se figea laissant place à un visage sévère.

-Tu écoutais mes pensées?

-Je plaide coupable.

Il continua à me sonder du regard.

-Depuis quand? Finit-il par demander.

-Merci d'être là pour moi Emmett. Merci d'avoir été là toutes ses années. Tu es un homme merveilleux, n'en doute jamais, tu es compréhensif, amusant, polie, gentil, têtu, protecteur…Je pourrais continuer, mais je ne peux pas. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je te dis toutes ces belles choses. Eh bien ce matin j'ai réalisé quelque chose et ceci bien avant que je vois Edward rassure-toi. Tu as raison Emmett, je t'aime plus que tout, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, mais je l'aime aussi et je sais très bien que je ne peux vous avoir tous les deux…

-Pourquoi lorsque tu me dis ça…j'ai l'impression que tu me dis adieu? Demanda-t-il triste.

-Ce ne sont pas des adieux Emmett. J'ai compris ce matin que si nous continuons ainsi…Plus tard nous allons nous détruire mutuellement d'une quelconque manière. Ce que je veux dire c'est que…depuis que je sais qu'Edward est vivant la relation que nous vivons va changer. Dans un monde où Edward n'existerait pas…Je serais avec toi, Emmett. Peut-être que tout est fini entre nous…

-Peut-être que nous ne sommes qu'amis…

-Mais pas de simples amis!

-Oui, les meilleurs amis du monde. On se dira tout, on se fera des soirées pyjama pour parler des garçons et des supers fringues, en mangeant des bonbons et toutes sortes de choses engraissantes. Ensuite on se fera une beauté avec des petits pots de crème et…une bataille d'oreillers et pour clore le tout…Un super film romantique! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?!

Je restai quelques secondes en silence avant d'éclater de rire face à l'imitation peu flatteuse d'une jeune adolescente surexcitée avec une voix extrêmement aigüe et qui gesticulait des mains comme pas possible.

-Emmett soit un peu sérieux bon sens! C'est un sujet important!

-Justement tout ça…Ça commençait à devenir trop sérieux et platonique pour moi. J'suis un mec viril et donc je ne parle pas de mes sentiments.

-Tout le monde sur cette terre sait que tu es viril et surtout tout le monde sait que tu as un grand cœur, mon nounours.

Il reprit ma main qu'il avait lâchée lors de son imitation hystérique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Emmett, je ne veux pas te perde. Chuchotais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Belly Bell's, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur.

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique. Lui murmurais-je.

-Hum…oui! Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je lui frappai gentiment le torse.

-Prétentieux! Lâchais-je en même temps.

-Et oui, c'est moi! Emmett le magnifique et prétentieux.

Je rigolai un moment avec lui pour ensuite laisser place à un silence reposant qui embaumait toute la chambre.

-Alors...c'est tout…C'est fini entre nous? Murmurais-je après un moment.

-Une dernière fois Bella, je veux t'aimer une dernière fois. Me dit-il en tournant tout son corps vers le mien.

Je ne répondis pas et le laissai faire et puis de toutes façons je n'avais pas la force de lui dire non…

.

.

.

.

_Je sais qu'il est court, mais le prochain sera plus long, promis! Alors vos en avez pensez quoi? La séparation… __Donc ais-je droit à quelques reviews ??? __*Croise les doigts*_

_Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! __Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! __Reviews!_

4


	12. Note Pas un chapitre

Coucou!  
Je sais que je vous avais promis tous le chapitre 11 cette semaine, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir cause de ma semaine de fou!  
Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite, mais je ne lache pas...Je veux la finir!  
Je vais essayer de le poster la semaine prochaine, mais je ne suis pas s r encore...

Merci de me suivre et un gros MERCI pour les reviews du chapitre 10

paola: Merci beaucoup!!! :P 


	13. Chapter 11

_Coucou tout le monde! Oui, je sais ça fait un moment. __ J'étais __horriblement__ occupé ses derniers jours avec les examens qui arrivent je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'espère que vous comprenez. Alors je poste ce chapitre rapidement! Je ne sais pas s'il va vous plaire, mais je croise les doigts. :P On se reparle en bas._

_**Gaby**__ : Coucou ^^ Non je ne poste plus sur _Sky'_. Je vais peut-être les mettre sur __ lorsqu'elles seront finies et corrigé, pour ne pas prendre de retard, comme avec celle-ci. Merci de me lire ! :P J'en ai mis une sur __, tu la reconnaitras surement. ^^_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 11**

Seul le silence régnait dans notre chambre. Emmett caressait doucement mon dos nu et je faisais de même avec sa poitrine. Nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots depuis des heures. Seules nos respirations, inutiles, brisaient la quiétude de la pièce plongée dans la noirceur.

Il était maintenant quatre heures du matin, le jour allait bientôt montrer le bout de son nez et la ville allait s'éveiller tranquillement.

-Les enfants, vous voulez aller chasser avant le début de vos cours? Nous demanda William du salon.

Je levai ma tête vers celle d'Emmett afin d'avoir son avis. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Il n'avait pas chassé depuis presque trois jours. J'annonçai donc à Wil que nous allions nous joindre à lui cette fois. Je me levai suivit d'Emmett et nous nous habillâmes prestement et rejoignîmes notre père au salon. Il était assis tranquillement sur le grand divan écoutant un film.

-Nous sommes prêts! S'exclama Emmett.

Je souris malgré moi. Ce mec était quelqu'un d'énergique et j'adorai son humeur joyeuse et contagieuse.

-Allons-y alors. Vous devez revenir ici dans 3 heures maximum, donc nous allons rester dans la région, nous avertit Wil avant de s'élancer rapidement vers la sortie suivi de près par un Emmett impatient de chasser.

Je souris et m'élançai à leur suite, courant dans les bois à une vitesse incroyable cherchant du petit gibier afin de nous nourrir convenablement. Après nous être nourris nous rentrâmes tous à la villa afin de nous changer pour partir. J'enfilai un chandail gris et une chemise mauve ainsi qu'un simple jean bleu et mes converses, Emmett mit un pull blanc à capuchon par-dessus un t-shirt blanc. Il enfila un pantalon blanc et ses souliers. Une fois prêt, nous primes la décision d'arriver au lycée séparément. Je montai dans ma Mustang rouge tandis qu'Emmett montait dans son 4x4. Il me fit un sourire triste et me donna un baiser sur le front avant de quitter pour aller à son cours. Il venait juste de partir et il me manquait déjà…La journée sera longue.

C'est sans sourire que j'entrai dans mon premier cours, science, avec Edward. Bien sûr, j'étais contente de partager un cours avec lui, mais aujourd'hui, pas. Oui, il m'avait horriblement manqué, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler avec lui, parce que même si je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'Emmett et moi sommes séparés, je le tenais pour responsable. C'était lui qui venait tout foutre en l'air mon histoire avec Emmett. Mais comment en vouloir à l'amour de sa vie, sa raison de vivre…Il me fallait seulement l'ignorer aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui. Je m'assis à un tabouret seule et attendit le début du cours.

- Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi? Me demanda un élève aux cheveux blonds.

-Heu...

-En fait, cette place est occupée par moi. Dit une voix angélique.

Je regardai Edward qui se tenait à côté du blond.

-Tu peux disposer...

-Ne me dit pas quoi faire Cullen! riposta le blond.

Edward s'avança vers l'autre élève qui recula.

-Tu peux disposer Mike, répéta Edward pas très gentiment.

Le dit Mike baissa le regard et alla s'assoir dans le fond de la classe envoyant un regard meurtrier vers Edward, qui lui, ne bronchait pas.

-Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait importuné, crois-moi, il ne recommencera plus, me dit Edward en s'assoyant à côté de moi.

-Hum, il ne m'importunait point Edward, il me posait simplement une question.

-Oh, peut-être veux-tu que je change de place afin qu'il puisse venir s'assoir à tes côtés…

-Arrête tes sottises, tu sais bien que je préfère t'avoir à côté de moi à la place de ce Mike Newton. Tu es jaloux Edward, ça se voit et je le sens…Je ne te savais pas si possessif et protecteur, rigolais-je.

-Je…heu…

S'il avait été humain il serait plus rouge qu'une tomate et j'éclatai de rire face à sa réaction tandis que lui, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés.

-Mademoiselle Swan…Pouvons-nous commencer notre cours? demanda agressivement monsieur Banner.

-Oui, bien sûr, je suis désolée.

Et maintenant Edward riait.

-Oh, ça va hein! N'en rajoute pas, grognais-je.

Il me sourit et suivit le cours tout comme moi.

Il restait 30 minutes au cours, et je m'ennuyais ferme. Je savais déjà tout et je pouvais même donner le cours…Je soufflais, exaspérée. J'essayais donc de rendre le cours moins ennuyeux en contrôlant les émotions de monsieur Banner. En quelques minutes, il avait pleuré et ri. Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. C'est donc en chantant que le prof nous donna nos devoirs et en dansant qu'il nous souhaita une bonne journée à la fin du cours. Tous les élèves de la classe riaient à gorge déployée et étaient pliés en deux tellement ils riaient.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça? me demanda Edward.

-Fait quoi? Demandais-je innocemment.

Je lui sourie et partie pour mon prochain cours qui était mathématique avec Alice.

_« Bon cour ma Bella »_

Je me tournai rapidement vers Edward et lui souris. Je continuai mon parcours pour me rendre à ma classe.

-Coucou Bella! Tu vas bien? Ah, moi oui! Je suis si contente que tu connaisses Edward. Vous étiez proches avant? Je pose la question tu sais…mon frère ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie humaine et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, mais ne lui en veut pas, il est très renfermé sur lui-même et n'aime pas parler de sa vie d'avant. En fait il pense la plupart de son temps ou lit, débita Alice Cullen.

-Wow! Tu as pris quelque chose ce matin ou c'est normal? Rigolais-je.

Le petit lutin me regardait les yeux brillants en sautillant.

-Moi? Prendre quelque chose? Mais non! Tout va bien. Je suis heureuse, très heureuse.

-Je suis content pour vous miss Cullen, maintenant veuillez entrer en classe, de même pour vous miss Swan, nous dit le professeur nous faisant signe.

J'entrai en classe silencieusement suivie d'Alice, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers nous.

-Bien alors, miss Swan et miss Cullen, assoyez-vous, je vous pris. Nous allons commencer le cours.

Le cours de mathématique se passa rapidement puisque je ne suivais pas la matière, préférant méditer sur les bons moments que j'avais eus avec Emmett et essayais quelques dons pour passer le temps.

-Nous nous reverrons ce midi Bella, me dit Alice avant de partir pour rejoindre Jasper, d'après ma vision.

Nous avions une pause de 15 minutes avant le prochain cours, j'allai donc me promener dans la forêt derrière l'école.

Le silence régnait dans les bois, seul le bruit des feuilles qui s'entrechoquaient brisait la quiétude de la forêt.

-Isabella Swan, que je suis contente de te revoir.

Je reconnu rapidement et facilement la voix de Tanya Denali derrière moi.

-Que veux-tu Tanya? Demandais-je calmement sans me tourner vers elle.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Tu ne me voleras pas mon Eddy. Il est à moi et à personne d'autre, suis-je claire.

-Mais oui, bien sure.

-Oh, ne joue pas ta petite indifférente. J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui lançais. Tu es tombée sous son charme, mais tu ne l'auras jamais. Il ne t'aime pas, il ne veut pas de toi. Même étant vampire, tu es laide. Tu n'es rien à côté de moi, sale conne. Tu n'es même pas digne de lui et jamais tu ne le seras, Isabella.

-Très bien. Alors si je ne suis pas assez bien comme tu le dis si bien, pourquoi as-tu si peur que je te le pique? Si tu te trouves si bien, pourquoi as-tu peur qu'il te quitte?

-Je…Je te dis tout ça parce que je ne veux pas que tu tentes quelque chose avec mon Eddy et je n'ai pas du tout peur de toi…Mais si tu tentes quelque chose, tu le regretteras.

Je souris et sans y penser je m'élançai sur elle, la plaquant par le coup contre un tronc d'arbre. Je l'étranglai le plus fort possible. J'utilisai un de mes dons pour qu'elle reste ainsi et me reculai. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces. Mes yeux étaient noirs, la rage et la haine se voyaient dedans.

-Lâche-moi! Cria-t-elle.

Je la neutralisai dans le vide et la secouai un peu. Elle se débattait encore plus.

-Tanya cesse de me dire quoi faire, cesse de me faire des menaces puisque nous savons très bien toutes les deux que je peux te tuer en un claquement de doigt.

-Lâche-moi! Eddy, vient me secourir, cria-t-elle.

-Cesse de l'appeler il ne viendra pas. Cesse de l'empêcher de vivre, tu n'es rien pour lui. Tu l'empêches de vivre espèce de salope.

-Lâche-moi, je vais te tuer.

-Non Tanya, c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Elle voulût encore se défaire de l'emprise, mais je fus beaucoup plus rapide, je lui mis mon poing en plein visage

-C'est fini Tanya!

-Espèce de psychopathe!

-Non! Criais-je. Tu n'es qu'une peste trop contrôlante et possessive. Tu m'as pourri la vie, non seulement avec Emmett, mais avec Edward aussi. Tu vas le regretter.

Je la plaquai avec plus de force contre l'arbre. Elle fut assommée un moment.

-Tanya! Bella! Criait quelqu'un.

Je me tournai pour voir l'intrus. Edward.

-Eddy, mon amour. Elle est complètement folle. Viens m'aider!

Edward courrait vers Tanya qui était suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

-Bella, lâche-la! Me cria-t-il furieux.

Je lâchai Tanya, qui s'écrasait dans les bras d'Edward. Tanya tremblait dans les bras de son petit ami.

-Elle a faillit me tuer…sanglota Tanya, elle est tarée ton amie!

Edward releva Tanya.

-Je voulais venir te faire une surprise, mais Isabella était dans la forêt, elle m'a empêchée de venir te voir. Elle m'a insultée de tous les noms et m'a menacée…elle m'a dit des choses horribles.

Edward me regarda, cherchant la vérité dans mes yeux.

-C'est faux Edward, crois-moi. Elle raconte n'importe quoi. Edward…, je m'approchai de lui et déposai ma main sur sa joue, regarde-moi et tu sauras si je mens. Edward je n'ai jamais été capable de mentir et encore moins à toi. Tu sais la vérité Edward…Regarde-moi…Tu le sais soufflais-je.

-Eddy, tu ne vas quand même pas la croire. Elle ment. Tu as bien vu, si tu n'étais pas arrivé elle m'aurait tuée.

-C'est…faux. Murmurais-je.

Mes yeux étaient plongés dans ceux d'Edward, j'essayais de lui faire passer un message, lui dire de me croire. Je ne voulais pas utiliser mes dons, je voulais qu'il me croie véritablement. Il fallait qu'il me croie.

-Isabella a raison. Tanya l'a menacée et Bella n'a fait que se protéger, résonna une voix derrière un arbre.

Je me tournai pour voir qui avait parlé, lâchant par la même occasion la joue d'Edward qui lui aussi s'était retourné.

_._

_._

_._

_Ah, je m'excuse encore pour __l'énorme__ retard! __ J'espère que ce chapitre, vous avez aimé. Et alors, vous savez qui se cache derrière l'arbre? Et Edward qui croira-t-il? Quelqu'un aime Tanya ?_

_Ai-je droit à quelques reviews ? Oui ? Super! Je vous dis à plus tard et bonne semaine. _

PS : Le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction sera bientôt posté.

_Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews..._

7


	14. Chapter 12

_Coucou le peuple. ^^ _

_Alors voici le __**chapitre 12**__ comme promis. Je voudrais remercier tout les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci beaucoup. Et merci aux personnes fidèle. :P Par contre je suis déçut... Beaucoup de personne viennent lire, mais peu laisse de commentaires. J'ai aussi de nombreux « Story Alert » etc., mais peu de review...J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Acroatwilight : **__Bravo, tu as devinée! Espérons que ce chapitre te plaise! ^^_

_« Je me tournai pour voir qui avait parlé, lâchant par la même occasion la joue d'Edward qui lui aussi s'était retourné. »_

**Chapitre 12**

-Rosalie ? M'exclamais-je en même temps qu'Edward.

-J'ai tout vu et tout entendu, dit-elle impassible.

Quoi? Elle était dans la forêt depuis le début? Étais-je trop occupée avec Tanya pour ne pas avoir senti sa présence? Et Tanya…elle ne l'avait pas remarquée?

-Tu n'étais même pas là espèce de garce. Tu inventes tout pour protéger ton amie.

Rosalie fulminait.

-Je ne suis pas garce, toi tu l'es! Je ne connais même pas Bella. Jamais nous nous sommes parlés, cracha Rosalie.

-Tu t'enfonce Denali! N'ajoute plus rien, pouffais-je.

Tanya me fusillait du regard.

-Tanya, comment oses-tu me mentir et traiter mes amies de tous les noms? Demanda Edward déçu.

-Mais Eddy, je t'aime, pleurnicha la blonde.

-Pas assez on dirait, grognais-je mauvaise.

-Toi, ne t'en mêle pas! Depuis ton arrivée plus rien ne va entre Edward et moi…Et tu es qui pour lui hein?

-Quelqu'un! Et il y a une manière plus polie de s'adresser à une personne, lui dis-je.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas bientôt finies ces conneries!

Je pivotai.

-Emmett…

-Oui Bella. Mais que faites-vous tous ici. Vous organisez une fête sans m'en parler? Oh, que je suis déçu de vous.

-Non, pas du tout. Nous essayons de comprendre pourquoi Tanya m'a menti et pourquoi Bella était en train de l'étrangler à mon arrivée, répondit Edward ne quittant pas Tanya des yeux.

-Tanya Denali! Oh, j'ai manqué quelque chose. Moi qui attendais que Bella lui mette une raclée depuis si longtemps. Ouah, Belli qui met une raclée à cette pouffe, dit Emmett tout joyeux.

-Tu connais Tanya? Quémanda Edward surpris.

-Comment ne pas connaître une telle tigresse. Elle m'a sauté dessus la dernière fois qu'on c'est vue…une chance que Bella était avec moi…elle m'aurait mangé tout cru la blonde. Elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

-Saute sur tout ce qui bouge! S'exclama Edward furieux.

-Oh…J'ai fait une gaffe? Demanda Emmett sans se départir de son sourire.

-Non…Tu crois? Tonna Tanya à côté d'Edward.

-Oups? Bredouilla Em' en haussant les épaules.

Je m'approchai d'Emmett et lui pris la main.

-Ça va ma chérie? Me demanda Emmett en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

-Tout va bien maintenant, lui souris-je.

Je me réfugiai dans ses bras ouverts pour moi.

-Tanya, nous devons parler. Seul, dit méchamment Edward.

Je souris sadiquement et discrètement, malgré moi.

-Cesse de ricaner, me réprimanda Emmett.

-Oh! Ose me dire que tu ne trouves pas ça drôle, rigolais-je de plus bel.

Emmett s'esclaffa bruyamment.

Je regardai Rosalie. Elle se tenait devant nous ne démontrant aucune émotion.

-Je retourne au lycée, nous dit-elle.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit vers le lycée. Je la regardai un peu confuse. Je devrais peut-être la remercier…

-Nous devrions peut-être y aller aussi…Il serait dommage de manquer de l'école, dis-je à mon nounours.

Je sautai sur son dos et criai comme une folle : Allez cheval! Emmett se mit à gambader jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée où il me déposa délicatement.

Les cours du matin allaient bientôt s'achever, donc nous attendîmes sur un muret, dans le parking. Je m'assis et Emmett se plaça entre mes jambes, dos à moi. Je déposai mon menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Il se laissa aller contre moi et ferma les yeux.

-J'aime nos petits moments, comme ceux-ci, me dit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Pour seule réponse, j'embrassai sa nuque et son cou. Il prit mes mains, sur son torse, et déposait un baiser sur chacune d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Edward réapparaître de la forêt. Il était seul, son visage était fermé, ne montrant aucun sentiment ou expression.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors ai-je droit à quelques reviews? Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre de « Vivre quand ont a perdu sa raison de vivre ». _

_Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews..._


	15. Chapter 13

_Coucou le monde! _

_Je suis de retour pour un autre chapitre...Je sais que ça fait un moment (trois mois?), espérons que je n'ai perdu personne. J'étais en vacance ailleurs (que chez moi) donc je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre plus rapidement, et j'ai eu une mauvaise surprise à mon retour ce qui à retardé le processus d'écriture de plus j'ai eu une chute d'inspiration, mais je crois que c'est revenu oh et c'était ma fête donc soupé en famille et ensuite une journée entre amis, ensuite la rentrée __ et pour finir un SUPER concert __ et encore pleins d'autres activités qui m'ont empêchée d'écrire… J'espère que vous allez l'aimer…*croise les doigts* Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'adore vous lire même si ce n'est qu'un « super!/j'adore! ».Donc merci pour tout et voici la suite sans plus tarder! Bonne lecture! _

_PS : La chanson, je l'adore littéralement! :D (Titre et Artiste sur mon profile)_

_._

_._

_._

_**Acroatwilight**__ : xD J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! B.V à toi aussi! ^^_

_**Carooebouvier : **__Rooh! Désolé Miss C.B, si je t'ai déçut. Voici la suite, que tu attendais impatiemment. (Je t'adore!)_

_**Adeline :**__ Ta review ma vraiment encouragé, merci beaucoup. C'est de review comme ça qui me fait avancer et j'aime écrire dans ses temps là. Espérons que tu dévores ce nouveau chapitre, comme tu l'as fait avec les autres. =D_

**Chapitre 13**

J'eu peur un moment qu'il soit fâché contre moi, mais lorsqu'il releva sa tête et croisa mon regard, aucune once de rancune ou de colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Je fus tout de suite soulagé. Il avait plus tôt l'air serein et son sourire sincère me réconforta. Je lui souris gentiment et descendis du muret. Emmett se décala pour me laisser passer.

-Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-il une fois que je fus à ses côtés.

-Oui. Et toi?

-Maintenant oui, me dit-il timidement.

Je lui souris, me rappelant de la phrase que j'avais dite à Emmett une fois qu'il avait été près de moi. J'aurais rougit étant humaine, mais ma condition ne le permettait pas, à mon plus grand plaisir. Le regard qu'Edward me lançait me déstabilisait quelques fois, comme en ce moment. Il semblait chercher quelques choses au plus profond de mes yeux, creusant loin. Je me sentais si vulnérable devant lui.

-Je m'excuse pour le comportement de Tanya, parfois elle s'emporte. Comme aujourd'hui!

-Était-elle repartie? Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre couple…

-Cesse de dire des bêtises Bella. Il écrit sur ton front que tu déteste Tanya, ricana-t-il.

-Quoi? Sur mon front! M'exclamais-je avant de passer une main sur mon front essayant d'effacer une trace que je ne voyais pas.

Aussitôt l'Apollon devant moi éclata de rire suivit d'Emmett qui écoutait notre échange un peu plus loin. Je remarquai alors ma bêtise.

-Oh ça va hein! Boudais-je.

-Ça vous dit de retourner au pub ce soir… demanda Edward les yeux au sol regardant ses pieds.

-Oh, oui! J'ai promis à un ami de trouver quelqu'un pour chanter ses chansons… Dites, vous connaissez un homme qui chante bien? Leur demandais-je

-Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas faire mon prétentieux, mais je peux chanter. Du moins c'est ce qu'Esmé et Alice me disent.

-Accepterais-tu de chanter des chansons composé par mon ami? Lui demandais-je timidement.

-Ça me ferait plaisir, mais j'aimerais les lire avant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr.

-Très bien, alors je te rejoins un peu plus tôt que les autres au pub…

-D'accord parfait.

_Au pub (le soir même) :_

Je venais juste d'entré dans la salle sombre où déjà plusieurs personnes sirotaient leur bière en parlant bruyamment à leurs voisins. Je repérai facilement Josh derrière le bar préparant différent commende. Il avait l'air heureux, du moins c'est ce que sont sourire disait! Je prenais forme humaine et m'approchai.

-Salut Josh! Lui dis-je lorsque je pris place sur un siège face au bar.

-Hey, Bella! Comment vas-tu? dit-il tout sourire.

-Bien, merci. Et toi?

-Oh, très bien. Donc tu as trouvé...

-Et Bien, justement! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui accepterait de chanter tes chansons, seulement... Il veut les lire avant de les chanter.

-Oh, mais c'est géniale! Merci beaucoup d'avoir trouvé.

-Ça me fait plaisir, de plus tes chansons doivent être entendues. Elles sont vraiment belles. Donc, mon ami sera ici d'une minute à l'autre.

-Oh parfait. Il pourra donc les chanter ce soir…

-Oui, s'il veut bien le faire.

J'attendais patiemment Edward au bar tout en parlant de temps en temps avec Josh. Il ne m'avait toujours pas parlé de sa fiancée, Karine. Je m'en voulais un peu puisque Josh s'attendait surement à quelque chose, mais malheureusement rien ne se passerait entre nous. Moi j'aime Edward et Josh doit aimer Karine… C'est comme ça, que tout devrait être! Comme je pouvais être égoïste. Edward avait surement passé à autre chose, puisqu'il était avec Tanya, mais moi je restai accrochée à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne voulais pas oublié tout nos merveilleux moments passé ensemble. Peut importe, je savais déjà que j'allais aimer Edward pour l'éternité, morte ou vivante. Il était l'élément vital dans ma vie. Emmett avait plut à Rosalie, ça se voyait, mais je crois bien que mon gros nounours n'avait rien remarqué, ou s'il l'avait remarqué il faisait comme si de rien était, pour ne pas me blesser…

Edward venait d'arriver dans le bar sombre, presque toutes les femmes présentes se tournèrent vers lui. Il me regardait dans les yeux avant que son magnifique sourire en coin apparaisse et me fasse sourire à mon tour. Je lui fis signe de venir me rejoindre. Je voulais lui présenter Josh.

-Merci d'être venu. Je vais te présenter mon ami, Josh. Il est propriétaire du bar.

-Oh, vraiment! Avait-il dit de sa voix suave.

-Si.

Une fois les présentations faites, les deux hommes allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de Josh à l'arrière pensant plus d'une heure. Peu de temps après qu'ils se soient enfermé les autres Cullen et Emmett étaient arrivé au bar et nous avions rejoins une table au centre de la pièce afin d'avoir une vue sur la scène pour admirer Edward chanter une des compositions de Josh.

Edward et Josh venaient tout juste de sortir du bureau. Sans même adresser un mot ni un regard à personne, Josh prit le micro :

-Bienvenu à toute et à tous. Je suis Josh, le proprio! Notre premier invité ce nomme Edward.

Edward monta sur scène et sourit aux personnes dans la salle. Josh lui passa rapidement le micro et descendit de l'estrade.

-Alors, je vais vous chanter une chanson écrite par mon nouvel ami Josh. Il a vraiment du talent et je tenais particulièrement à vous chanter une de ses compositions. J'ai eu le coup de foudre en la lisant… J'espère que la personne concerné va se reconnaitre!

La musique commença…

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

_Hey"_

Il venait de finir de chanter, il avait tout les regards braqué sur lui, alors que ses yeux étaient encrés dans les miens. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait chanté cette chanson, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait écrit cette chanson. Il l'avait chanté si bien et surtout sans me lâcher du regard. Ses grands yeux émeraude me manquaient, mais voir son regard ambre me rassurait.

Il descendit de la scène et s'approcha de moi…

.

.

.

_Alors des tomates ou des fleurs? :s Alors je suis encore méga super désolé pour l'énorme retard! Je ne crois pas vous faire attendre autant pour le chapitre 14. Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, je prends, par contre je ne garantis pas qu'elles seront tous ajoutées dans les chapitres suivant! Donc vous voulez un autre chapitre et moi je veux des reviews, nous savons donc tous quoi faire… :D Pour ce qui est de mon autre fiction, les chapitres seront postés plus souvent d'après moi puisque ils sont déjà écrits, il me reste juste la correction. Oh j'allais oublier, si vous avez des suggestions pour des chansons qu'Edward et/ou Bella et/ou même d'autres personnages de ma fiction pourraient chanter, faite m'en part et je les écouterai et je verrai ensuite si je les ajoute. J'ai déjà quelque titres et artiste en réserve, mais si vous avez des préférences…! Bon assez de blah blah! Bisous et à bientôt! 3 =D_

_PS : Je ne publie pas vraiment de façon régulière, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Cette année je suis beaucoup plus impliquée à l'école et dans les activités à l'extérieur donc l'écriture vient en dernier malheureusement. _


	16. Chapter 14

_Coucou les gens! (Oui, je suis vivante ne vous méprenez pas!)_

_Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre (après un long moment sans donné signe de vie :$ - J'ai un nouveau boulot qui prend tout mon temps libre, donc moins de temps pour écrire. __ ). Merci beaucoup pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews c'est vraiment apprécié, surtout durant les moments où l'inspiration n'est plus vraiment présente (ça donne le goût de continuer! :P) . Merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ajoute dans leurs favoris ou autres, c'est géniale. Alors désolé s'il reste des fautes (!) et en espérant que vous allez l'aimer. Bonne lecture!_

_**acroatwilight:**__ Contente que tu ais apprécié! Merci de ton enthousiasme, ça m'a bien fait rire! xD Les réponses à tes questions seront surement dans ce chapitre. :P B.V –xx-_

**Chapitre 14**

_Il descendit de la scène et s'approcha de moi…_

Son regard ancré dans le mien, je ne pouvais faire un geste. Ses cheveux couleur miel avaient un éclat magnifique à cause de l'éclairage, cela faisait ressortir son regard ambre. Sa peau laiteuse semblait si douce, je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de poser ma main sur sa joue. Il était face à moi, qu'à quelques centimètres de moi…

-C'était magnifique Edward, me décidais-je à dire.

-Certainement pas autant que toi, ma douce Bella, souffla-t-il à quelque centimètre de mes lèvres.

Je piquais un far. Il me surprenait énormément ce soir.

-J'ignorais que tu chantais aussi bien, bredouillais-je intimidé par son regard.

-Depuis ma transformation en fait.

Sa main était venue se déposer avec élégance sur ma joue, de son pouce il traçait des lignes imaginaires, me procurant de douce caresse. Je fermais mes yeux savourant la sensation que seul lui pouvait me faire ressentir.

-_ "Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me", _murmura-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux surprise! N'avait-il pas pour petite amie Tanya Denali? N'était-il pas supposé lui être fidèle? Bien sur que j'avais le goût qu'il m'embrasse, de sentir ses lèvres à nouveau…Pour une fois, mais cela semblait impossible pour le moment. Je refusais de jouer dans le dos de Tanya même si je la détestais énormément.

-Bella! Allez viens nous chanter quelque chose! S'exclama Josh brisant la petite bulle qui s'était crée entre Edward et moi.

-Je ne peux pas…j'ignore quoi chanter! Une prochaine fois, promis.

-Oh, allez Bella!

Il me regarda me tendant le micro battant des cils. Je pouffais.

-Bon d'accord, riais-je en lui prenant le micro.

Je me séparais à regret d'Edward et montais sur la scène. Edward avait l'air triste que je le quitte, mais se reprit lorsque les premières notes sorties de ma bouche.

_« Pour une fois  
Fais-moi croire que tu es là  
Regarde-moi  
Et fais-moi voir les étoiles  
Comme autrefois  
Pour une fois et c'est tout_

La dernière fois  
Tu as pris ton cœur et le mien  
Rappelle-toi  
Tu les as emmenés trop loin  
Redonne les moi  
Pour une fois et c'est tout

Pour l'instant d'une flamme  
Un souvenir d'avant  
Pour effacer nos larmes  
Se sentir vivant  
Pour une fois

Laisse danser tes doigts sur ma peau  
Retourne-toi  
Et tu verras comme on est beau  
Reste ce soir  
Pour une fois  
Et c'est tout

Ne m'oublie pas  
J'ai gardé ton sourire en main  
Ne m'oublie pas  
Parce que sans toi je ne suis rien  
Ne m'oublie pas  
Pour une fois et c'est tout

Pour l'instant d'une flamme  
Un souvenir d'avant  
Pour effacer nos larmes  
Se sentir vivant

Pour l'instant d'une flamme  
Un souvenir d'avant  
Pour effacer nos larmes  
Se sentir vivant  
L'amour s'éteint  
L'amour ne reste pas  
Et on recommence  
Les visages changent  
Mais pour une fois

Pour une fois  
Fais-moi croire que tu es là  
Regarde-moi  
Et fais-moi voir les étoiles  
Pour une fois  
Pour une fois  
C'est tout »

Une fois ma chanson finie tout le monde m'applaudit. Emmett avait déjà entendu cette chanson, il savait maintenant pourquoi je l'avais chanté quelques années plus tôt, pour Edward. Edward était l'homme que j'avais aimé le plus dans ma vie, il avait été présent pour moi très longtemps du moins de ce que je me souvienne. Je descendis de la scène et rejoignis Emmett, Edward et sa famille. Alice me serra dans ses bras heureuse, Emmett me serra entre ses grands bras tandis Rosalie me lança un regard peu amène et que Jasper me sourit poliment.

-J'adore t'entendre chanter Bella. Tu as une très belle voix tu sais, C'est incroyable! Est-ce toi qui compose tes chansons? Mais oui, bien sur, quel question! C'était très beau. Un jour, je monterai sur cette scène avec toi et performerai quelque chose…Je te le dis! Je suis déjà nerveuse. Comment fais-tu pour monter aussi facilement et ne pas avoir le trac? Je suis nerveuse pour toi! Cette chanson était magnifique, j'ai failli pleurer…Bon techniquement je ne peux pas pleurer, mais tu me comprends…

-Alice calme-toi chérie, lui dit Jasper souriant.

Je regardais Alice avant d'éclater de rire face à son air surprise. Un vrai petit lutin électrique!

-Et si nous allions prendre un peu l'aire? Demanda Edward.

-Bonne idée! Nous marcherons sous les étoiles et pourquoi ne pas nous arrêter au port pour admirer la lune qui reflète sur l'eau la nuit. Ce sera magnifique, magnifique je vous le garantis!

-Ok, Alice calme-toi maintenant… Nous allons juste prendre un peu l'air, nous n'allons pas dans un fête foraine, rigola Edward.

-Parlant de fête foraine Edward, nous devrions y aller un de ces jours en famille!

Je vis Edward et Rosalie lever les yeux en même temps. Ils devaient être tous très habitué aux divagations du petit lutin souriant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la sortie. À la dernière minute, je me retournais vers Josh et lui fit un signe de main, pour lui dire au revoir, qu'il me retourna.

Alice s'était juché sur le dos de Jasper, pour mieux voir, elle disait. Emmett et Rosalie était un peu plus loin en avant discutant ensemble et Edward et moi étions derrière fermant la marche. Tout le monde s'amusait bien.

_Alors? Reviews ou pas…! :P_

_Je sais que ça finit bizarre comme chapitre, mais bon. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre…_

_Alors j'espère que le prochain chapitre serra posté dans un délai moins long que celui-ci. *croise les doigts* Comme je disais plus haut, maintenant je travaille quasiment à temps pleins la fin de semaine et en plus je suis étudiante donc la semaine c'est les devoirs et les études en premier. Je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire plus souvent…sur mon iPod Touch (dans le bus!). _

_PS : Les titres des chansons utilisées dans ma fiction son sur mon profil. _


	17. Chapter 15

_Coucou les gens!_

_Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de "Eternal Story" et oui voici le chapitre 15! (Court je sais!) _

_Alors tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier mes fidèles lectrices et dire bonjour aux nouveaux. Je remercie tout le monde pour les merveilleux reviews, c'est tellement motivant ainsi que les ajouts dans les favoris. Je sais que cela n'avance pas très vite, et j'en suis désolé, mais puisque je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve à partir dès maintenant ce serra une surprise pour vous et moi! Donc MERCI à tout le monde et bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 15 :**

Emmett et moi étions rentrés chez nous tard dans la soirée.

J'avais bien vu comment il la regardait. Il ne m'avait jamais regardé ainsi, même dans nos moments intimes. Il semblait si heureux en sa présence. Emmett devenait un tout autre homme en présence de la belle Rosalie. Et cette dernière ne semblait même pas y faire attention, elle semblait plus intéressée par me rendre jalouse, que par l'homme qui la courtisait. Ces pensé n'étaient jamais très clair à mon intention. Emmett lui aurait décroché la lune, ce soir, si elle le lui avait demandé. Je n'avais rien contre le fait qu'Emmett aime une autre que moi, mais le voir tombé en amour avec cette fille ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il avait choisi la fille avec laquelle je m'entendais le moins dans la famille Cullen. Elle me jetait constamment des regards peu amène et dédaigneux. Mais malgré tout, si Emmett l'aimait, elle ne devait pas être si peu sympathique, parce que je faisais confiance à Emmett. Et pour lui, je serais prête à faire un effort pour apprendre à mieux la connaitre.

Lorsque j'avais été seule avec Edward, nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé. Nous avions pensé. Ayant tout les deux la faculté de lire les pensées, nous eûmes une longue conversation, pour ne pas attiré les oreilles indiscrètes ou simplement Alice. Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre que ma présence lui avait manqué plus que tout. Il m'avait aussi fait un long discourt.

« _Tu sais ma Bella, lorsque la maladie m'a emporté, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. J'ai essayé de combattre la maladie pour rester à tes côtés. Mon amour pour toi était si fort, et surtout je rêvais de pouvoir te marier et pouvoir enfin te présenter au reste du monde comme ma femme. J'avais enfin trouvé la femme parfaite. Lorsque je t'ai demandé en mariage, ton simple oui, a chaviré tout mon être. À ce moment, je ne pouvais pas croire que nous allions nous marier. J'étais si heureux avec toi. J'étais moi-même!_

_Lorsque j'ai contracté la grippe espagnole, Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il allait tout faire pour me sauver et faire en sorte que je sorte de cet hôpital pour pouvoir t'épouser. Lorsque la mort vint me cherche, Carlisle me transforma, mais au moment où je me suis réveillé, tu avais déjà quitté ton chez-toi. On racontait que tu t'étais suicidé… J'ai vécu pendant de nombreuses années en pensant que tu étais morte. J'ai passé des années à penser à nos moments vécu ensemble. Je « rêvais » constamment à toi… Carlisle a transformé Esmé quelques temps après moi, puis ensuite ce fut le tour de Rosalie. Carlisle et Esmé pensaient que Rosalie était la femme qu'il me fallait, celle qui pouvait me réconforté et m'aimer. Je n'ai jamais vu Rosalie comme une potentielle compagne, ce qui l'a beaucoup hérité au début de notre cohabitation. Rosalie n'était pas pour moi. Ensuite Alice et Jasper nous on rejoint. Je n'ai cessé un instant de penser à toi durant ces années, il était impossible pour moi de passer une journée sans t'imaginer. Tu avais une place trop importante dans mon cœur. »_

J'avais bien remarqué qu'il parlait au passé, qu'il avait été véritablement amoureux de moi. Lorsqu'il avait finit son discourt, il n'avait pas dit que l'amour qu'il avait pour moi autrefois était intacte encore aujourd'hui. Il ne m'avait pas dit les trois mots que je souhaitais entendre encore et encore de sa bouche. À la fin de son monologue je lui avais simplement sourit et pris sa main, dans un geste réconfortant. Il m'avait sourit à son tour. J'avais cru imaginer qu'il m'avait regardé comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux n'étaient plus le même.

Depuis que je l'avais revu, j'avais si peu lu dans ses pensées ce qui me donnait l'impression que l'homme que j'aimais ne me semblait pas le même que j'avais connu. Je ne voulais pas lire ses pensées, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il pensait d'Emmett, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de Tanya. Je ne voulais pas être blessé par ce que je pourrais y trouver. Je refusais de croire que ses pensées étaient sûrement dirigées vers une autre que moi. Il y a un temps où j'aurais réagit, où j'aurais piqué une crise de jalousie, mais là à ce moment, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas avec Edward, il avait refait sa vie et était maintenant avec Tanya.

Oui il m'avait complimenté, oui il m'aurait fait rougir de nombreuse fois si j'avais été humaine, ce soir, oui mon corps réagissait encore lorsque les mains d'Edward me touchaient, oui je le désirais encore…et oui je l'aimais encore.

J'étais étendu dans mon lit à regarder le plafond blanc. Je voyais ma vie humaine défilé devant mes yeux. Je me revoyais avec ma famille, mes amis, mon Edward, sa famille, ses amis, moi…Je me vis ensuite devenu vampire. J'avais maintenant une petite famille que j'aimais plus que tout, William et Emmett étaient les deux hommes qui m'avaient sauvé. Je leurs en avais voulu beaucoup d'avoir fait de moi un être froid, mais sans leur intervention je n'aurais pas vécu une fabuleuse histoire avec Emmett et n'aurais pas revue Edward après tant d'année. Parce que oui, il fallait bien l'avoué sans Wil et Em, je n'aurais jamais revue Edward!

Bien que je puisse concevoir qu'Edward a refait sa vie, je ne peux pas accepter qu'il soit désormais avec Tanya Denali. J'aurais tellement imaginé mieux pour lui. Elle ne lui ressemblait en aucun point! Il était posé, elle était hystérique, il est poli, elle est discourtoise, il est charmant alors qu'elle n'est qu'une petite peste… Que faisait-il avec elle? Elle me détestait et je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur, mais alors la pas du tout!

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je souffrais de les voir ensemble, je souffrais de les vois en tant que couple. Elle m'avait volé l'homme que j'aime, enfin elle m'avait remplacé au près d'Edward. Elle était celle à qui il pensait surement la majorité du temps. Celle qu'il enlaçait. Je n'étais plus la fiancée d'Edward. Je n'étais pas la seule femme qui le faisait sourire. Non, maintenant, Tanya, était sa petite amie et je devais m'y faire. Je n'avais pas un mot à dire dans leur relation, même si je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec savais qu'Edward m'appréciais encore beaucoup, mais certainement pas autant que je le voulais.

J'étais couché sur le dos dans mon lit et je regardais le plafond blanc. Je sentis Emmett se couché dans la même position que moi à mon côté.

-À quoi penses-tu princesse?

-À lui, à toi, à moi, à nous…

-Tu penses à Edward, à moi et à toi...

-Oui.

Il tourna sa tête de mon côté, je fis de même, afin de le regarder.

-Il m'a manqué, lui dis-je après un moment.

-Je sais. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais durant la soirée. Je sais bien que tu l'aimes encore et je sais que tu vas toujours l'aimer. Je suis heureuse pour toi, même si ce con est en couple avec Tanya pour le moment. Edward est un mec bien, même s'il n'a pas su choisir sa petite amie du moment. Elle n'a rien à voir avec toi. Elle est si fade et stupide! Non, mais il fait quoi avec elle, lui!

-Je ne sais pas Em'. Je ne le sais vraiment pas…

_Alors? Des reviews? Dites oui! *croise les doigts*_

_Pour le prochain chapitre j'ignore quand je le posterai puisqu'il n'est pas écrit. En espérant que j'ai l'inspiration et le temps de l'écrire rapidement!_

_Bisoux et à la prochaine! _


	18. Chapter 16

_Coucou les gens! (J'vous ai manqué?)_

_Et oui, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je profite d'un moment où le petit écoute (pour la 9__ième__ fois) Mickey Mouse Club House pour posté le chapitre 16! _

_Désolé pour les fautes (s'il en reste!) et surtout bonnes lectures! (On se retrouve en bas!)_

**Chapitre 16 :**

_-Il m'a manqué, lui dis-je après un moment._

_-Je sais. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais durant la soirée. Je sais bien que tu l'aimes encore et je sais que tu vas toujours l'aimer. Je suis heureuse pour toi, même si ce con est en couple avec Tanya pour le moment. Edward est un mec bien, même s'il n'a pas su choisir sa petite amie du moment. Elle n'a rien à voir avec toi! Elle est si fade et stupide! Non, mais il fait quoi avec elle, lui! _

_-Je ne sais pas Em'. Je ne le sais vraiment pas…_

-Je sais que tu l'aimes et j'ai aussi la certitude que vous serez ensemble de nouveau.

-J'aimerais tant que tu es raison Emmett.

-Emmett McCarty a toujours raison voyons! Dit-il en bombant le torse.

-Emmett McCarty est aussi prétentieux! M'exclamais-je en le frappant gentiment.

Il me sourit.

Je lui pris la main et fermais les yeux. Je ne dormais pas, je ne pouvais pas, je ne faisais que réfléchir. Je réfléchissais à ce que m'avais dit Edward plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Il t'aime, murmura Emmett à côté de moi.

Je ne relevais pas. Il si ce n'était pas le cas, si Edward ne m'aimerait plus jamais… Il m'avait expliqué ce qu'était sa vie de nouveaux née, cette vie sans moi, comment il avait souffert.

Au fond de mon cœur, tout au fond, je savais qu'Edward était l'homme de ma vie, mais j'étais trop peureuse pour me l'avouer… De plus, il m'avait quasiment déclaré son amour pour moi lorsque nous nous étions revu pour la première fois au bar..

J'avais perdu trop de temps étendu sur le lit à réfléchir à ce que mon éternité pourrait être au côté d'Edward Masen, il fallait que j'agisse. Ma vie sans cet homme, ne pouvait être, Il me fallait sentir sa présence à mes côtés. Il fallait que je sois à ses côtés!

Il n'était pas fait pour Tanya! Mais cela j'imagine qu'il ne le sait pas. C'était donc à moi, de faire en sorte qu'Edward voit la vraie Tanya. Qu'il réalise que ce n'était qu'une blondasse à l'égo surdimensionnée, une Barbie qui se croyait tout permis. Elle ne le méritait tout simplement pas!

Je n'avais aucun plan, mais j'avais un but.

Je me levais du lit subitement et allait dans la nouvelle salle de musique. Je devais me changer les idées afin de trouver un plan.

Will m'avait fait une surprise et avait convertie l'une des pièces à l'étage en studio d'enregistrement. Il y avait un piano, ma guitare, une guitare électrique, une batterie, des micros et une méga console pour l'enregistrement. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et prit ma nouvelle guitare électrique d'un bleu éclatant.

Je branchais la guitare et partie l'enregistrement.

Je jouais différentes notes avec un air de musique en tête. Les paroles vinrent rapidement.

Forever is a long time  
I'm not gonna lie is that a promise you can make  
Are we at the right place at the wrong time  
Right now I really need some space  
Together on the front line look me in the eye  
Tell it straight to my face  
Are we gonna work it out pack it in  
Guess this is the chance we take

Cuz you are the only one  
who gets me knows me feels me hurts me  
And you are the only one  
Whos close enough to drive me crazy  
Fustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be  
The things that you do and the things that you say  
Make me wanna stay

Everything is alright  
Some of the time, are we going through a phase  
Are we moving too fast going too slow  
Am I just afraid to make mistakes  
I wanna keep it real now, dont make a sound  
I wanna see it in your eyes  
Are we gonna shake it up, or knock it down  
But deep inside I know that we'll survive

Cuz you are the only one  
who gets me knows me feels me hurts me  
And you are the only one  
Whos close enough to drive me crazy  
Fustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be  
The things that you do and the things that you say  
Make me wanna stay

Through the ups and downs  
I do just wanna be with you  
With you

Cuz you are the only one  
who gets me knows me feels me hurts me  
And you are the only one  
Whos close enough to drive me crazy  
Cuz you are the only one  
who gets me knows me feels me hurts me  
And you are the only one  
Whos close enough to drive me crazy  
Fustrate me, complicate me, make it harder than it needs to be  
The things that you do and the things that you say  
Make me wanna stay  
The things that you do and the things that you say  
Make me wanna stay

Je venais de composer une nouvelle chanson. Je l'écoutais afin de voir le résultat. Ce n'était pas mal, mais il manquait définitivement quelque chose. Je mis les écouteurs et m'assis à la batterie.

2 minutes 56 secondes plus tard, j'avais fini de me défouler avec les percussions.

"You Are The Only One", venait d'être composé. Je souris de toutes mes dents.

Pour réussir à montrer à Edward, qui était Tanya véritablement, je devais faire en sorte que Tanya sorte de ses gons, qu'elle craque. Edward devait être présent et caché. Elle devait ignorer qu'Edward l'observe. Pour cela j'allais avoir besoin d'aide… Emmett serait surement celui qu'il me fallait.

-Bella ouvre la porte! Cria Emmett derrière celle-ci en cognant.

Je m'approchais et débarrais la porte.

-Ne cogne pas si fort! Tu vas la défoncé! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent? Demandais-je.

-Heu… l'école. Nous devons partir dans une heure et je voulais t'avertir un peu avant.

-Oh! Merci Em'. T'es un ange! M'exclamais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Je courais vers la chambre et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Il fallait que je prenne ma douche, me coiffe, me maquille et m'habille, tout cela en une heure.

Aujourd'hui je devais me rapprocher d'Edward et ce devant Tanya si possible. Déjà, la scène qui c'était passé dans la forêt la dernière fois que j'avais vu Tanya, avait du rendre Edward septique sur sa copine. J'ignorais totalement de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais ils n'avaient pas mit fin à leur relation. Au contraire, d'après Emmett, elle avait emménagé chez les Cullen pour une durée indéterminée, elle s'était même inscrite au lycée. Emmett avait parlé avec Jasper cette nuit et m'en avait parlé tout de suite après ma douche.

Lorsque je l'appris je faillis détruire le miroir de la salle de bain. J'allais devoir côtoyé cette blondasse sans cervelle et ce pour un long moment.

-Il est temps de partir ma chérie, m'avertie mon nounours, du salon.

-J'arrive Em!

Aujourd'hui ma mission, rendre Tanya jalouse. Je serai aussi « bitch » qu'elle. Je descendis les escaliers rapidement rejoignant Emmett dans sa voiture. J'ouvris la porte et m'assis..

-WOW! Mais qui êtes-vous? S'exclama mon nigaud d'Emmett.

_Alors? Ais-je droit à quelques reviews? _

_Vous avez aimé? Faites moi savoir votre opinion! (Je prends les critiques! :P)_

_La suite le plus tôt possible, promis!_

_Bisouxx et à la prochaine!_


	19. Chapter 17

_Bonjour tout le monde! Vous ne rêvez pas, je poste un nouveau chapitre! _

_Les vacances d'été sont finis, l'école est recommencé (bonjour travaux!) et le manque de temps se fait (BEACOUP!) plus présent. Pour celles qui sont curieuse j'ai été à Porto Rico et j'ai fait une magnifique croisière dans les Caraïbes. _

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes publications qui ne sont aucunement régulière. Le __**manque**__ de temps, de motivation et…j'avoue d'inspiration (pour cette histoire là) sont en cause._

_Tout d'abord un grand merci à tout le monde qui prend le temps de me lire et qui me laisse des reviews. C'est très encourageant! _

_Alors sans plus tarder le chapitre 17. (ne regardez pas les fautes! :P)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 17 :**

_Aujourd'hui ma mission, rendre Tanya jalouse. Je serai aussi « bitch » qu'elle. Je descendis les escaliers rapidement rejoignant Emmett dans sa voiture. J'ouvris la porte et m'assis._

_-WOW! Mais qui êtes-vous? S'exclama mon nigaud d'Emmett._

Je regardais Emmett en souriant. Ce matin je portais un vêtement un peu plus sexy que d'habitude. Gêné oui je l'étais, mais déterminé encore plus!

-Tu aime?

-Et comment!

Je lui souris et sans plus tarder nous nous rendîmes au lycée. Je fus contente de l'effet que j'avais eu sur Emmett et j'espérais sincèrement qu'Edward allait me remarquer. J'avais un sacré avantage sur la blonde, Edward avait déjà été amoureux de moi et si je me souvenais bien de nos dernières conversations, je ne le laissais pas si indifférente.

-Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es habillé ainsi?

-Opération débarrassons-nous de Tanya!

-Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant, rigola Emmett.

Forks étant une ville sans aucun trafic nous arrivâmes bien avant le début des cours.

-Mademoiselle est arrivée à destination, annonça Emmett, avec un accent très étrange, en me tendant la main.

-Espèce de nigaud! M'exclamais-je en rigolant.

Il y avait peu de voiture dans le stationnement, mais une voiture en particulier attira mon attention. Une Volvo. Sa Volvo.

Emmett quant à lui, remarqua bien vite la M3 de Rosalie. Cette dernière et Alice en sortait gracieusement. La petite fée nous envoya la main et nous fit signe de venir les rejoindre.

-Alors, vous avez passé une bonne nuit vous deux? Il faisait très beau, nous pouvions voir les étoiles pour une fois! C'est rare qu'ici on puisse les admirer. Vous êtes chanceux d'avoir eu une nuit aussi claire. Nous n'avons eu guerre de beau temps c'est temps ci. Je suis sur que vous en avez profité! débita Alice une fois que nous fumes près des Cullen.  
-Oui, en effet, tu as tout à fait raison la naine! s'esclaffa Emmett en ébouriffant les cheveux noir d'une Alice en rogne.  
- Aïe ne touche pas à mes cheveux! Cela m'a prit un temps fous ce matin! fulmina la fée au se recoiffant énergiquement.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je fus surprise de moi-même. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

-Bon matin Bella, me chuchota Edward, me faisant sursauter.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher, tellement j'étais occupé à écouter Emmett et Alice ce taquiner. Autant dire que je faisais un bien piètre vampire. Même avec mes sens ultra développé je n'arrivais pas à remarquer la présence d'Edward.

-Bonjour Edward, répondis-je d'une voix presque neutre.

Il semblait surpris de mon ton un peu frigide.

Cela faisait partie de mon plan. Je devais devenir aux yeux d'Edward « quelque chose » qu'il voulait à lui seul. Il devait oublier Tanya et pour cela je devais le séduire et me laissé désiré. Quant à Tanya, elle devait remarquer qu'Edward lui glissait des griffes. Pas une mince affaire, elle était tellement cruche que ça allait lui prendre une éternité avant de remarqué qu'Edward s'éloignait.

Il était maintenant l'heure d'aller en cours et je n'avais toujours pas vu Barbie sauter au cou d'Edward. Surprenant!

Mon premier cours se passait bien même si mon voisin me jetait des regards pervers pendant 1h.

Je me dirigeais vers mon second cours que je partageais avec Edward, science. Je m'étais assis au fond de la classe espérant qu'il vienne prendre la place à mes côtés, mais il ne le fit pas. La raison était que sa sangsue était arrivée et elle ne le lâchait pas d'un pouce. Bien sur Tanya m'avait remarqué et faisait tout pour me montrer que c'était son Edward. Elle lui lavait les amygdales à tout bout de champ, passait ses mains partout sur lui et s'assurait évidement que je vois tout son spectacle.

Je sortis un cahier sous son regard triomphant et commençais à écrire.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_  
_Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_  
_You say you find I know you better than that_  
_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_  
_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_  
_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

La cloche sonna enfin et je pus aller rejoindre Alice pour le dernier cours avant le diner, mathématique.

Ce fut un cours amusant. Je m'entendais très bien avec Alice et j'avais l'impression que je la connaissais depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait aucun mal aise entre nous.

Comme je pouvais bloquer mes pouvoirs afin de ne pas en utiliser, je pouvais avoir une vraie conversation avec elle.

Lorsque l'heure du diner sonna, c'est ensemble que nous rejoignîmes les autres pour « manger ».

-Coucou tout le monde!

-Coucou vous deux!

Nous primes place, elle à côté de son Jasper et moi entre Rosalie et Emmett.

Tout à coup il eu un silence dans toute la salle. Nous vîmes Edward et Tanya entrer main dans la main et se diriger vers nous. On aurait dit que le temps c'était arrêté. Edward s'assit et sans hésiter Tanya prit place sur les cuisses d'un Edward plus que surpris.

Tanya me jeta un regard avant d'embrasser Edward. C'était indécent!

Les conversations reprirent à tous les tables, sauf la notre.

Emmett et Rosalie se dévoraient du regard, Alice et Jasper s'emblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse, quant à moi, j'étais bien trop choqué et dégouté pour dire quoi que ce soit.

_Alors? _

_Je sais que c'est court! Disons que c'est un chapitre qui va tout déclencher. _

_Reviews? Oui? Super! _

_J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre avant les vacances de Noël. _

_Bisous!_


End file.
